MizuKimi
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Based on the live action series: Japan. After her mum's death, custody was put in the hands of her aunt who is the principal of an all boys school. Since her mother's death was such a loss she has to stay close to her aunt which means attending her school
1. Chapter 1

Water that's all there is. Completely surrounded by it. Just as I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen I got the door open, swam to the surface, and floated on my back. I didn't have enough strength to swim down and save my mum, at this point it's been five minutes since we went under, she had to be gone. Soon I passed out.

I woke up to white and that's all. I sat up and just looked around the room there was a tray of food, but I wasn't hungry. I then stood up and made my way to the bathroom. When I came out I saw the doctor and my aunt in my room. I walked over to the bed and sat down while my aunt sat next to me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I have a fever but it will go away soon," I said. I didn't have to ask the doctor I knew when I woke up.

"You can go whenever you wish. Full custody will be given to your aunt," said the doctor.

"Figures as much. Will I be staying at the school with you?" I asked.

"You will be going to the school. Now I know it is only for boys but I'm the principal so I make the exception. And you don't have to stay in the dorms if you don't want to," she said.

"I understand. Can we go now?" I asked. She nodded and I was given my clothes, cleaned and dried, and I changed into them and I got in her car. We first stopped by my house where I walked around my house sinking it all in. I then packed a suitcase full of clothes and a backpack of valuables and we left.

When we arrived at the school it was during class so we walked to her office where Sawatari-san greeted us. I just sat down on the couch and heard the end of school bell ring. My aunt was talking to Sawatari-san about the accident and I stood up and walked to the window and watched students walking around. One guy with messy black hair stopped walking and looked up at me through the window. We made eye contact and we stayed that way until my aunt called to me.

"Hai?" I asked turning to her and walking away from the window.

"Sawatari-san here will show you the dorms, you can decided if you want to stay there or not, if you do you don't have to have a room mate if you don't want to," she said. I nodded, grabbed, my belongings, and followed him out the room. As we walked to the dorm I noticed the students were all staring at me. We walked through the dorms and Sawatari-san gave me a tour. We ended in the cafeteria where a hoard of guys, whom could only be students, crowded around us. They immediate started talking in a big mass.

"Quiet down, minna," said Sawatari-san. They, surprisingly, did. "This is the principal's niece, Ai Miyuki, she is going to be staying here. Please don't take advantage of her and treat her with respect, she will be spending a lot of her time with the principal after all. They simultaneously nodded. "Now I will leave you to help Miyuki-chan get settled in," he said and left. Once gone the guys started talking again in a huge mass. I just stared wide eyed at them till one of them shut them up.

"Oi, she can't understand you if you talk all at once!" yelled one guy from the back of the room. Everyone turned and looked, but I couldn't see who it was because I was in the middle of the large group. Soon, though, they all turned back to me and looked at me. One guy in a gold cape came up to me.

"Will you do the honors of staying in dorm three?" he asked.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"It would make our dorm very happy," he said.

"Ano, I don't even know you," I said, more like whispered.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Himejima Masao," he said bowing.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't think I can wear a cape for fear of strangulation," I said noticing others wearing capes as well.

"How about dorm 1. I'm the dorm leader Tennouji Megumi, we would be honored to have you in our dorm," he said bowing and the others in the room wearing white karate uniforms bowed as well.

"Ano, I don't do any martial arts, and never really intended to," I said really beginning to think about staying with my aunt instead.

"The means that only leaves our dorm, dorm 2. It's the sports dorm," said a guy with light brunette hair.

"Maybe I should just stay with my aunt," I said about to grab my suitcase handle when I saw a hand on top of it. I followed the arm up to the face and saw the guy that I saw through the window earlier.

"Your aura is black, you don't want to stay with anyone. If you stay in a dorm you can have your own room," he says. I looked wide eyed up at him.

"What did you say?" I asked still shocked.

"Don't mind Kayashima Taiki, he can see ghosts and your aura so he likes to meddle," said another guy leaning on my shoulder. And I shoved him off.

"Well so far he seems the nicest," I said and I turned to him, "If what you say is true can you show me which room is free, you kind of have a point."

He nodded and I followed him out of the cafeteria and down the deserted halls. We walked past some rooms and then he stopped in front of a closed door. I opened it and went in. It was meant for two people but there was only me. I sat on the bed near the door and looked around. There was a loft with another bed and there was a bathroom under the loft.

"These are nice dorms, but that's to be expected from my aunt," I said.

"So does this mean you are part of dorm 2?" asked Kayashima sitting next to me.

"I guess, I don't do any sports thought, in fact I play the violin so that would be performance arts, but no, just no,'" I said.

"It's all right. Your mother approves of your decision," he said looking over my shoulder.

"My mother?" I ask.

"Hai, I can see her now, she is smiling at you," he said nodding.

"Are you serious? It's only been an hour since I got here and already someone it picking on me?" I asked sitting up.

"Ano, iie, that's not it-" he started.

"Just please leave," I asked turning around with tears running down my face.

"Gomen nasai," he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Please leave now!" I raised my voice a little. I heard footsteps and then a door open and close. I walked over to the door and rested my back against it and slumped down to the floor and then curled up into a ball there and just cried.

What I didn't know was that Kayashima was leaning against the other side of the door in deep thought. This wasn't the first time he was rejected for his power but it was the first in a while and for some reason, with her, it hurt more. Soon, though, he left back to his room right across the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to footsteps and guys talking on the other side of my door. I sat up and looked around at my dorm. I had fallen asleep on my floor by the door. I stood up and straightened out my shirt and pants and walked over to my suitcase and began unpacking.

I decided that I would unpack, take a shower, then stay with my aunt and Sawatari-san for the rest of the day. On the car ride over she said I didn't have to attend classes till I was ready, but no longer then a week,

"How are you feeling today?" asked Sawatari-san as I walked into my aunt's office.

"Not so good," I said as I sat down on the couch next to my aunt.

"If you want, one of our students can see and talk to ghosts, he can also feel your aura," replied my aunt.

"Nani?!" I asked looking at her.

"Ah, yes, our own Kayashima Taiki," said Sawatari-san sitting down as well.

"You mean he can actually see ghosts?! Oh no," I said remembering what I said to him last night.

"What happened?" asked My aunt. I turned to the two adults and told them the whole story.

"It's not your fault, Miyuki, you didn't know," said Sawatari-san.

"Arigato Sawatari-san," I said.

"You must apologize to him, and maybe he'll let you say good bye to your mother properly," said my aunt.

"Hai," I said as I heard the lunch bell ring. I ran off back to the dorms and into the cafeteria. I looked around and saw Kayashima sitting next to the light brunette who talked for dorm 2 yesterday. Also with him were a few others. One was tall and one who kept talking about girls.

I slowly walked towards them and they looked up at me as I approached.

"Oh you want to eat lunch with us?" asked the light brunette.

"Iie, I wanted to talk to Kayashima-san," I said. He stood up and followed me into the deserted hallway.

"Gomen nasai, I didn't know that you could actually talk to ghosts and I'm sorry for not believing you," I said bowing.

"It's all right," he said.

"Also, um," I started.

"Hai?" he said.

"Ano, do you mind helping me talk to my mother?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"No, I don't mind," he said.

"Arigato," I said and bowed again.

"So your mother can hear you say what you need to say," he said. I nodded and began my good-bye.

The rest of the day I stayed with my aunt and Sawatari-san who were calling relatives and working out funeral arrangements. When the end of school bell rang I bid my aunt and Sawatari-san farewell and went back to the dorms. I walked around until I ended up in the cafeteria where I saw Kayashima to the side and the girl talking boy with a short boy I've never seen yet.

"You have an interesting aura," said Kayashima and holding his hands up.

"Aura?" asked the short guy looking around. Kayashima then walked out the door and I deiced to follow him. As we left the other dorms cam rushing it to the cafeteria. When we were walking out though I head one yell.

"If you stand next to him you'll get pregnant!"

I don't know about you but that got me scared. Because clearly there were only guys left in the room. Yea I don't even want to think about that.

"Hey Kayashima which room is yours, you know, just in case I get bored," I asked walking next to him.

"To room right across from you, I share it with Nakatsu," he responded.

"Who's Nakatsu?" I asked. I never learned any of their names except his.

"The light brunette I was sitting with at lunch," he said.

"Oh okay, who is everyone else?"

"The short one back there is Ashiya Mizuki and the other is Nanba Minami, I suggest you stay away from him he's a playboy," he listed.

"Okay I'll make sure to remember that," I said making a mental note.

"And the rest will be in the cafeteria tonight to talk about the marathon,"

"Oh yeah I heard about that, are you going to try?"

"No, are you?"

"I don't think I'm ready for something like that, but I might be willing to try if they need more people."

We continued to walk down the hallways of dorm 2 in silence, but I then broke it.

"So what is there to do around here?" I asked.

"We usually just hang around and talk, but since youre a girl it will be different," he said.

"Yea, I think I'll just head back to my dorm and unpack some things," I said.

"You want to eat dinner with us tonight?" asked Kayashima.

"Sure why not, can you come and get me when you head to the cafeteria?"

"Okay, bye," he said.

I walked down the hallway to my room when I ran into someone. I ended up going back a few feet.

"Gomen nasai," I said bowing to him and then straightening up. He had black hair and was fairly tall, it was the tall guy I had seen during lunch.

"It's okay, just watch where your walking," he said and then he went on his way. I went back to my dorm and listened to music as I unpacked some things. I then decided on a shower and took and quick one. I got out and brushed my hair when there was a knock on the door I opened it and there stood Kayashima and Nakatsu.

"Oh I'm just about ready I just to finish brushing my hair," I said and I let them in my room. I had long wait length hair so I took a while to brush it after a shower.

"You have a nice room, your lucky you have your own room," said Nakatsu looking around. Kayashima and I looked at him. "I don't mind having Kayashima as a roommate though."

"Well let's go, I'm hungry," I said and I put my brush on my desk and we left my room.

We ate dinner with everyone and after all of dorm 2 stayed and we discussed the marathon.

"So it will definitely be me last years winner, and Sekime on our track and field team right?" said Nakatsu.

"Of course," said the boy whom I now knew as Sekime.

"And Ashiya," said Minami who I found out was the head of dorm 2.

"Eh? Me? I only do sprints not marathons," he replied.

"I'll do it!" yelled a guy in the back but he was ignored as Minami kept asking Ashiya.

"Why is he so persistent that Mizuki joins?" I asked Kayasima.

"Ashiya is a fast runner, and I mean really fast," answered Nakatsu.

"Really, okay," I said.

"How about you try?" asked Nakatsu looking at me.

"Would you like to try?" asked Minami and everyone was looking at me.

"I don't know, I'm not fast in sprints, but I'm pretty good at long distant runs, although I dont think I should, when him over there wants to so much," I said pointing to the guy who offered.

"Come on you'll have fun," said Minami.

"All right I guess I will," I said with a shrug.

"Now we need one more!" yelled out Minami.

"Sano," said Nakatsu looking at the tall guy I had ran into.

"No," said Sano.

"Come on your injury has healed," he kept trying.

"No," he said and he walked out.

"I guess I'll do it," said Ashiya.

Everyone cheered and then went back to their dorms. I went outside and saw a dog laying side a dog house. I looked at the name on the house and it said Yujiroh. I walked up and the dog came out. I sat down and it came up to me. I pet it and it licked my hand as I did so. Who knew you'd find a dog in a place like this but I was happy about it.

I walked back to my dorm I saw a few guys walking down the hall in only their towels.

"Ah!" I yelled and clapped my hands over my eyes.

"Oh, um, we'll leave quickly," they said and I waited for a few minutes till their footsteps were gone and I walked back to my room. I just flopped down on my bed and was about to sleep when there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it and there stood Sawatari-san.

"Yes?" I asked letting him in.

"Your aunt wants to speak with you," he said.

"Oh okay," I said and I left my room and followed him to my aunt's office. I walked in and she greeted me.

"So you're doing the marathon?" she asked.

"Yes I thought I would give it a shot, it is worth a try," I said.

"Well I want to wish you luck in your run and be careful, boys are very competitive," she warned.

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll be okay," I said and I left to go back t my dorm and get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I decided I would attend classes. I walked with Kayashima to the school and I was shocked to see all the hordes of girls from our sister school. When I walked up they went silent and looked at me. I walked closely to Kayashima as we walked down the path that was clear. There was murmuring heard as we past by but we were soon safe from their whispers when we stepped onto the grounds and made our way to the classroom.

The day went by quickly and after I finished my homework and just laid back on my bed listening to music a reading. When I finished a chapter I heard a lot of people outside walking down the hall and toward the cafeteria. I got curious and decided to go to the cafeteria. I saw everyone in dorm two inside and Minami was talking.

"Finally tomorrow is the marathon," he said, "and the special award has been announced. The dorm that has the winner of the marathon gets weekend nights off campus for a year!"

There was a lot of rejoicing from something so small and pointless. What would you do off campus? Actually I shouldn't ask that since these are teenage boys. I sighed shaking my head and went back to my room and continued reading.

Once I heard the commotion calm down and others returned to their dorm rooms I decided to take a walk around. I went out back and decided to visit Yujiroh. I sat petting him for a while and then I laid down next to him. I don't remember falling asleep but the next thing I know is that I'm being shaken awake. I sat up and looked up at Kayashima who was squatting next to me.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around me.

"10:30," he said.

"Oh, well thanks for waking me up, Kayashima-kun," I said and I stood up. He stood up next to me and we silently went back to our rooms.

-

There seemed to be even more girls there then in the morning, to be honest it scared me. I lined up in the line behind Nakatsu and Ashiya. The dorm heads ended up getting into a fight behind my aunt's reason behind this marathon, my guess was because it has been going on annually for 29 years now and my aunt hasn't been the principal of this school for that long, she is quiet young. I looked over at Kayashima and I smiled at him. He held up his hands and nodded to me and I nodded back.

We were then asked to enter another area and we walked out to where the crowds were and a band and flag twirlers were. I was walking behind Ashiya when we walked out, meaning I was last in the line. I saw a few girls glare but I shrugged it off and kept walking. We lined up in three lines and they brought Nakatsu up since he was the winner from last year. He said his pledge and then we turned to the opposite direction and looked up at my aunt's office window. She held the gun up and Sawatari covered her eyes and we all got ready.

She shot and we were all off. I ran a steady pace, knowing that those who sped off really fast at the beginning would soon tire and fall behind. Some were falling behind. I was making my way slowly to the front, but right now Ashiya and Nakatsu were up front and racing.

At one point I saw Ashiya fall down but quickly continue running. I grew worried for him, he is a good runner, maybe someone tripped him, cheaters but guys have big egos. We continued running and one of the girls with cameras was standing there taking pictures.

After a while of running there were only four of us left. Nakatsu, Ashiya, Tennouji, and me. I caught up behind Ashiya and Nakatsu and still had a lot of energy. We finally made it to the track field and we had to round it once. Ashiya sprinted ahead followed by me and the others were right behind us. The crowd was cheering for Ashiya as he kept running faster then us but soon Tennouji ran faster and caught up to me and then past me and past Ashiya as well, but we still had some distance I doubt he'd keep his sprinting up.

At three hundred meters till the finish line Ashiya got ahead and held it for some time but then he fell down all of a sudden. I stopped and kneeled down next to him, he sat up and grabbed his foot which I noticed his right shoe was covered in blood.

"What happened?" I asked worried. He just cradled his foot the best he could.

"Someone with spikes on stepped on my foot before we started," he explained.

"And you still ran, why didn't you tell anyone, jeez boys really do have giant egos," I said. I looked around to see if someone was coming for help. My eyes landed on the runners and saw that Nakatsu had stopped running. Then Sano had come the bleachers and ran over to us, glad someone cares about their classmate. Then I saw Nakatsu run and help as well.

Tennouji was named the winner but that didn't matter anymore. When the two guys arrive and inspected the foot Nakatsu was off again to get the nurse. Sano then lifted Ashiya up onto his back to carry him to the nurse.

"Do you think you can deal with the questions?" Sano asked me. I nodded and he walked away to the nurse. I then stood up and looked around me. The crowd was cheering for Tennouji, mainly dorm 1 was since now they got weekends away from the campus. But it soon changed to Ashiya for how hard he fought through the marathon even though he got hurt. I then began to feel a little light-headed and sat down again. It was probably just dehydration though since I didn't have that much water today.

I laid down on my back after taking my shoes off. They were somewhat tight for my feet so just sitting there they bugged me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes I saw a water bottle above me. I followed the arm to it's owner and saw Kayashima sitting next to me.

"Thanks," I said sitting up and taking the water bottle from him. I took a big gulp and then looked toward him.

"Better?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be able to tell?" I asked. He nodded and then shrugged.

"What happened to Ashiya?" he asked.

"Someone with spikes on their shoes stepped on his foot before the marathon even began," I explained and then took another sip of water.

"I see," said Kayashima.

"Well I'm hungry," I said and I stood up and grabbed my shoes then held an hand out for Kayashima. He took it and I pulled him up. We then walked out of the field but then Kayashima stopped and pulled out a phone. He answered it and then hung up quickly he.

"Gomen, I have to get to Nakatsu," he said then quickly ran off in the direction Nakatsu had gone. I watched him run away then continued on slowly back to the dorms, but I decided to not go inside and I just laid down a bench and rested there.

-

We were all gathered in the cafeteria and Tennouji was on his knees apologizing for Ashiya's foot. He decided to take the fault and decline as the winner of the marathon. Then the shout of 'marvelous' was heard and we all turned to see Sawatari-san come running in, being dramatic as ever. If he was a student he would defiantly be in dorm 3. He then said marvelous about ten million times before getting to the point.

"I have everything that has happened, however, it's not just about declining yourself as the winner or admitting to your mistake, it's. . ." he paused and then looked at his hand then back up and continued, "It's about carrying the cross and preserving. Isn't it a way of bearing the mistakes?"

"So. . ." Said Tennouji standing," You don't want to decline as the winner?"

"No, but this was said by the principal herself!" said Sawatari-san.

"Oh," said some of the guys and they nodded in understanding. They really respected her, whether it was the fact they thought she was hot or not I couldn't care less, but I had to admire her control over teenagers. Then some of the guys were fighting about something, I don't know I tuned them out because no doubt it was a fight over someone's lose. I then eventually tuned back in when they were announcing the next contest. I'm getting the feeling they have a lot of these around here. Maybe I should have gone to St. Blossoms, nah it seems they have just as many events, plus my aunt wanted me here to suffer in this boy hell.

"Mr. Osaka contest," announced Tennouji. The guys cheered and I rolled my eyes and left to go and talk with my aunt.

I knocked on her door and she bid me entrance.

"Miyuki-chan, how are you?" she asked looking toward me while n the couch.

"I'm fine, what's this Mr. Osaka contest you have going on?" I asked kindly and walking over to her.

"You may sit, " she said and I did. "It's a jointed contest with St. Blossom. It is a contest the judges on the contestants fashion and skills. It determines the King and Queen. Are you thinking about entering?" she asked.

"Oh, um, no I don't think I will. I don't have a skill and my fashion is just simple and plain," I said looking at my hands that were folded on my lap.

"I'm sure you have a wonderful fashion, you are my niece after all, and about the skills I'm sure you have many. You read a lot I know that, and you listen to music, maybe you have a skill related to that."

"The ability to multi-task?" I asked.

"Haha, no not that, have you ever written poetry or played a musical instrument, or maybe you sing beautifully," she suggested.

"None, I have a basic knowledge on the piano from when I was five but that's not a skill anymore, I can't write anything and have it turn out good, as for singing, well I have stage fright," I said.

"Yes, you can be quiet shy at times, maybe you can paint or draw something," she suggested.

"Well I am good at drawing still art, I don't like painting or any form of coloring really, it just never rubbed off on me," I said.

"Well then you can make an arrangement and draw it on stage and I will pick out an outfit for you," she declared. We then stood up and I bowed.

"Arigato," I said then stood straight up again. I left her office and went back to my dorm to take a shower and read some more.

-

The next day we were making decorations with students from St. Blossom for the contest. I didn't want to get in the way so I went around the garden looking at flowers to add to my still life picture. I decided to go with a single rose in front of a bowl of blueberries and a clear vase next to it with it half full of water and a drop of food coloring added to the water to make a swirl effect. I think it would turn out nice and I would give it to my aunt when I'm done.

When I was done walking around and writing down all my items I returned to my room and did my homework. I had less homework now since of the contest and everyone was getting ready for that so I finished quiet early. That's when I decided to finish my book, and then I got bored. I stood up in the center of my room and looked around. Then my eyes landed on a box that I had not seen earlier. I went over to it and looked inside. There was a note on top and I picked it up and read it.

'Miyuki-can,

Sawatari has gone through all your books and found your old sketch book. It has a few blank pages so you can use that in the contest. He also found your sketching pencils and sharpened them all for you. Erasers and other artistic needs are in there.

Your outfit is complete and will be hanging on a rack backstage at the contest. I hope it is to your liking and it fits your talent.

Your Aunt.'

I smiled and then kneeled down and looked through the box. I picked up my old sketch book and thumbed through it. I stopped on a picture I had been drawing of my mum, when she saw it she laughed and said I could be the next Picasso, which wasn't what I was going for, but we still have fun with my horrible drawing.

After awhile of going through all my new things I got hungry so I headed to the cafeteria and saw all of dorm 2 in there. I took a seat at the end and started eating. It seems they were talking about a sign that was used last year that they wanted to use again. They went down the line refusing who would get the sign till eventually it landed on Ashiya. He said he didn't know where storage was. I knew but I wasn't about to talk, one: because I had food in my mouth and two: I didn't want to go get a sign for some weird contest that I only joined on a whim.

"Alright, let's go together," said Sano standing up and walking over. I nearly choked on my rice when I heard that.

"EH?" we all asked in shock, yes even joined in. He walked to the table just like a drunk would.

"Ashiya, let's go," he said.

"Oh," said Ashiya and he got up and left with Sano to get the sign. The rest of us just followed them out of the room.

"OH NO!" came the cry of our dorm head, "Sano ate most of the Nara pickles."

"EH!" exclaimed the others.

"Why what's wrong about that?" I asked confused.

"The Nara pickles have alcohol on them and he gets drunk easily. And when he's drunk he becomes a kissing monster," explained Nakatsu. I immediately clapped my hands over my mouth.

"Does that mean he'll kiss anyone doesn't matter of gender?" I asked. The nodded, "oh poor Ashiya, someone should save him."

We all looked at each other and then took off running to the storage room. We got there and saw Sano dead asleep and Ashiya standing there. We took Sano back to his dorm and got him in bed and then explained his odd behavior to Ashiya. Then they start listing off who has fallen victim to him.

"I'm one of the victims," said Minami.

"Me too," grumbled Nakatsu.

"Me too," said Sekime depressed.

"Me too," said Nakao

"Me too," said Kayashima.

"You have? Oh you poor bunch of guys," I said. They just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking past the bulletin board and I saw ten faces up. I read the top of the pictures and it said the 'Top Ten' for the Mr. Osaka High Contest. I rolled my eyes and decided to see who was on there.

"Sano, predictable, Nakatsu and Minami, good, the other dorm heads, and Ashiya, really?" I thought out loud.

"It will be interesting," said Kayashima from beside me. I was use to him just popping up out of no where.

"Yes it will," I said.

"Did you see the St. Blossom finalists? You're on the list," he said.

"Really? Well then I guess I'll be competing for the title of Ms. St. Blossom," I said turning to look at him.

"Since you're already Ms. Osaka High," he said.

"But what about my aunt- principal?" I asked.

"It's only for students and you're the only girl here," he said.

"Ah, true very true, well I need to finish homework," I said. I walked back to the dorm thinking about the contest when I nearly ran into someone again. Jeez, I've been doing that a lot lately, don't know what's gotten into me.

"Sorry," I said as I looked up at the guy. I had never seen him before so he must be from a different school. He was wearing bright orange jacket so even if it was pitch black out we would still be able to see him clear as day (A/N; Yep that sounds like something Shirota would wear).

"Just watch where you're going," he said then he looked at me closely, " what is a girl doing at an all boy's school?"

"It's not any of your business, now go back to your own school," I said.

"You're a rude girl, learn some manners," he said and then walked away.

-

The day for the contest had arrived and everyone was bringing their 'A' game. The outfit my aunt had gotten was overalls for be worn like pants that had paint all over them and a white tank top with a red rose painted onto it and the shoes were flip flops and my hair was put up into a messy bun with chop sticks in it. I went after the flamenco dancing girl and everyone seemed to like my picture.

The guys were up next and I just sat back stage not caring about the contest at all. I saw Kayashima-kun in there and he said he had failed for the first time.

"At what?" I asked.

"At driving away an evil spirit, Masao has one," he said.

"That's why he looks like hell," I said as we looked over at him, I laughed and went to go sit down with Kayashima. We watched Nakatsu performance but I got bored after a while. Sure seeing him strip while juggling a ball was impressive but got boring after a while. 

It only got interesting when Sano came on stage after being called a few times with Yujiro. He must have been walking him when he got here. That was different. I decided to go back stage and get a drink of water before I had to go back up again for the results. I saw some of the people in dorm 2 carrying clothes and laughing. I walked from the direction they came from and saw a guy in a white lab coat who I guessed was the nurse.

"Um, do you have any idea as to why those two guys were carrying someone's uniform?" I asked.

"They're mine," said Ashiya from behind the doors that led to the stage.

"You can't let him go out there naked it's not worth it just to win a contest," I said.

"I know, I gave him something to wear already," he said.

"I hope so," I said and returned to my seat next to Kayashima. Everyone was chanting to Ashiya again and when the curtains opened I couldn't help but laugh. That was some outfit the nurse gave him. He was wearing a pink dress with a brunette wig on. He then started doing magic, boy this was a great school to go to, it's not everyday you see this.

I went back up onstage and stood in between the boys and the girls which means I was stand next to Nakatsu and the flamenco dancing girl.

"And the number one of the boys division is. . . Yuujiro!" yelled the announcer.

"Eh?" asked everyone, I merely just kneeled down and began to pet him.

"Next, the Queen is," he said. I knew it wasn't going to be me since my talent was pretty lame.

"Ashiya Mizuki-kun," he said. Now I had to laugh. I just sat on the floor petting Yuujiro and laughing at the shocked look on everyone's face. Then the flamenco dancing girl passed out and Yuujiro went back stage, dragging along with him was Sano. I stood up and just laughed a little bit more.

-

There was a party in Ashiya and Sano's room that night and a lot of us were gathered in there. I was next to the wall and Sano as I ate onigiri and Ashiya complained how they betrayed him.

When they were cheering for Ashiya, Nakatsu came over and start eating chips making a big mess. Poor Sano and Ashiya they have to clean the mess up, but what can you expect they are guys.

The scariest part of the evening was when Ashiya was talking to Sano and Sano was laughing, that's a first. I've only seen him so that when he's- oh no. . . drunk.

"Ah, he ate the nara pickles again," said Nakatsu.

"That means," said Ashiya as Sano started closing in. I then saw Nakatsu get in the way and get kissed.

"You're a brave man Nakatsu," I said clapping with the rest of the group.

-

That night we all ended up passed out in there room. I was asleep on the bed next to Kayashima and Sano. In the middle of the night I felt Sano sit up and I woke. I felt him lay back down again and I sat up loking around. Ashiya was on his laptop and was looking at something.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I whispered to him.

"Oh I got mail, and it was from my older brother so I had to check it," he said.

"Oh you have a brother? That's cool must have been fun growing up with some ones foot steps to follow in, or to create your own that your parents never experience, older siblings are a lot better then younger siblings in my opinion," I said.

"You don't have siblings do you?" he asked.

"No I was an only child, but I didn't mind growing up with my mum it was fun, she was my best friend," I said smiling at the memory.

"I'm sorry about the accident. So when is the funeral?"

"Oh it's tomorrow, I won't be attending classes, oh that's what I need, do you think you can give me the assignments when I get back. I would ask Kayashima, but he's indisposed right now," I said as I looked down at him sleeping.

"Yea I can manage that," he said laughing a bit.

"Thanks, well I'm going back to sleep, if I can in such a weird position," I said and laid back down and actually drifted off to sleep.

-

The memorial was on the beach since my mother loved the ocean. Which is why it's ironic she died in it. I said a few nice things about my mum and I was the first to scatter her ashes in the ocean next was my aunt and then all of our friends.

-

I returned to school at the end of the day and I walked into my room when my stomach growled. I got up and went to the cafeteria and saw some sort of contraption hooked up in the room and I saw Nakatsu sitting in it.

"Bad time?' I asked.

"We were just testing out the lie detector," said Minami.

"And I volunteered," said Nakatsu.

"All you had to say was yes," I said as I went to the back, got food and returned to my dorm. As I sat there eating I thought back to when I first arrived and up to this point. I had slowly become to get use to the guys crazy ways and slowly I became one of them, sort of, I mean I still hung out with my aunt occasionally and that saved me from this boys-crazy world. But right now she was on a business trip so I really didn't have any girl to turn to, but I'll survive I have a key to her office and I can always escape to there.

I was almost done with my homework when I heard what sounded to be like a stampede outside. I was use to these weird giant groups of boys moving down the hallway but this sound bigger. I opened my door and looked at them as they passed. I took my guess reached in and pulled Kayashima out of the crowd.

"What's going on?" I asked him as he gained his balance from my pull.

"Sawatari-san said that if we find the person responsible for stealing St. Blossom's underwear then we don't have to clean our dorm for the year," he said.

"Ah, well tell them to stay out of my room," I said. He nodded then left the room to join the rest of the guys.

-

We were in the cafeteria and they were talking about the 'panty thief' and what the other dorms were doing to catch them.

"Why aren't you helping out?" asked Nakao looking at me.

"I would think you of all people would want to help so that they don't take your underwear either," said Minami.

"Well if you think about it, they are only targeting St. Blossom students since it's an all girl's school. And the odds of finding a girl attending a all boy's school are very unlikely. Not to mention we have three different dorms of guys parading our school trying to catch them so I don't feel very safe. Also Kayashima can sense a strange aura," I said matter-of-factly.

"Ah very true," said Minami.

"Hey, Kayashima, do you sense any odd auras now?' asked Sekime. We all looked at Kayashima as he held his hands up and went in circle. He then stopped and looked down at Nakatsu.

"What's wrong?" Kayashima asked Nakatsu who was staring intently at a carton of milk that he was drinking.

"Um, what if, I mean what if, even though it's totally untrue, what if I really like men? What would you do?" asked Nakatsu putting an arm around Kayashima and drawing him closer as for the others not to hear, but I still heard since I was sitting across from them.

"I would change rooms," answered Kayashima and I surpressed a laugh.

"I thought so," said Nakatsu. Kayashima moved away from him as he picked up his milk carton and squished it in his hands.

"That was very manly, Nakatsu, the way you destoryed that empty carton of milk was just so masculine," I teased him. I knew it was hard for him, but the best thing he can do is just laugh about it.

"What if I do have to change rooms?" asked Kayashima.

"Then you're screwed because there aren't any other rooms, they're all full," said Minami.

"Well except Miyuki's room, but she's a girl so it makes sense for her to have her own room," said Nakao.

"Yes it does, but if it's for the safety of Kayashima-kun I think I can let him sleep in the loft, the stairs are squeaky and I'm a light sleeper," I said and grinned at Kayashima and Nakatsu.

"A true savior," said Minami and we all laughed, well except for Nakatsu who was still deep in thought about his homo-ism.

-

After school the next day I decided to take a walk around the park and then I ended up staying in my aunt's office finishing homework and then reading. When the sun started to go down I headed back to the cafeteria to get some food, what I didn't know was that a rally was going on in there.

"Dorm 2's room 211," said a female voice on a walkie talkie, "black."

"Whose room is that?" asked someone from dorm 1.

"Mine," I said, they turned around and looked at me.

"She doesn't count, of course she would have panties she's a girl," said Minami.

"Room 211 off the hook," said the flamenco dancing girl from before.

"I sure hope so, I don't even know where your school is," I said as I walked out not wanting to be a part of this fiasco. I got some food and headed back to my room to eat and check my mail.

-

The next before school started we all gathered in the cafeteria to test the lie detector on Ashiya. I heard form the others that one piece didn't belong to the St. Blossoms and it was found in Ashiya's suitcase. They carried him in and sat him down and began the questioning. I tuned out during this part I just sat there staring at my finger as it traced the lines on the table.

"I have bad news!" yelled Nakatsu about eight minutes later running in holding a newspaper. I stood up and walked over.

"Dorm closure?" they all said in shock.

"What will happen to us?" asked Nakao.

"This isn't good," I said.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening as we were eating dinner we saw dorm 1 walk in ready to move into the others room. The dorm closure was only temporary to fix some water pipes. Problem is, there are suppose to be three people to a room and they have a left over person and my room is the only one left.

"Hey Kayashima-kun, how about you stay in my room and have Nakatsu deal with the dorm 1 guys?" I asked him.

"Ooo why Kayashima-kun, why not me?" asked Minami.

"Because I trust Kayashima-kun, unlike you," I said.

"Okay," said Kayashima.

"But doesn't that start tomorrow?" asked Minami looking at Tennouji. I knew his dorm messed up so I just went back to eating dinner as they started doing push-ups.

Then we heard Masao's voice, or as he likes to be called, 'Oscar'. He then started singing about summer vacation and then Sawatari-san came in.

"Yes, it's custom every year," he said.

"Osaka High Schol St. Blossom- joint party," said Tennouji.

"Fun," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. I know this was going to be boring. I wasnt a big party person.

"Even though most all boys and all girls schools prohibit student relations between schools, life is a journey in which is all about finding a partner to travel with. Therefore, in order to not miss your chance at finding true love, from here on out, you need to look with discerning eyes," said Sawatari-san.

"That is a misinterpretation," said Minami.

"This-" started Sawatari-san.

". . . Was said by the principal herself,' right?" Minami finished, Sawatari-san nodded, "if so then it's fine."

"The only way to be in the party is to be in the top ten ranking of the St. Blossom girls, meaning the key to success is to get more votes," said 'Oscar'.

"What about Miyuki-chan, I doubt any St. Blossom girls would vote for her," said Nakatsu.

"Oh don't worry about m-" I started.

"Oh, principal said to have the boys vote for you so it's like you go to St. Blossom," said Sawatari-san.

"All right," said Minami and the guys cheered for me.

"What's the difference between this contest and the one before?" asked Ashiya.

"This is this and that was that."

"You don't understand a woman's heart."

"Tennouji's fiancee will be in this contest, maybe someone will steal her away," said Minami.

"Like me," said 'Oscar'.

"If it's like that I will accept this challenge," said Tennouji. There was lots of cheering and I just finished up my dinner and left to go outside. I walked around when I saw Sano and Yuujiro. As I walked past Yuujiro came to me and I bent down and petted him.

"He only seems to like you and me, why?" I asked looking up at Sano.

"He only likes girls and me, don't know why, it's just how he is," he said bending down and petting him as well.

"Do you think you're going to participate in this joint party that's going to happen?" I asked.

"I didn't even want to participate last time, but Yuujiro dragged me in," he replied, "do you?"

"No, I don't care to find 'my life's partner', I just want to finish school, go to college, and get a good job. I don't need all these events at my school, but it's the best my aunt can do, probably just so she doesn't have to watch me closely so she put me in the care of her students, which I think is worse," I said as I stood up.

"Well Yuujiro is always there to keep you company," he said standing up too.

"And he does, well oyasumi," I said and walked back to my dorm room.

-

The next day dorm 1 drew room numbers to decided which room they would be in. Two 212's were written because they all knew Kayashima was going to stay with me. While they were picking rooms I was helping Kayashima get a few things into my room and up on the loft.

"Dorm 1 should be moving in now," said Kayashima.

"Yea," I said. I opened my door to see who they were and I saw Nakatsu with his things walking out of their room.

"Nakatsu?" asked Kayashima. Nakatsu turned and looked at us.

"Going somewhere?" I asked.

"Um A-Ashiya and Sano's room," he said.

"Why?" asked Kayashima.

"The dorm 1 person who was staying with them. . .begged me to trade rooms so he can be with his friends," replied Nakatsu.

"Okay then," I said and we just watched him as he walked down the hall. "He is a weird guy, sucks for you that you're sharing a room with him," I said turning to look at Kayashima who just nodded.

-

The next day the guys were walking around trying to impress the girls. I was suppose to vote for someone and I decided to joke around and vote for Kayshima, just incase I did make it in and if he did I would want him to suffer with me, great friend I am huh?

That night however we were gathered around in the cafeteria staring at a TV which then turned on and revealed the guys that would attend the joint party. Kayashima wasn't on the list, it was all the predictable guys, Minami, Oscar, Sano, Mizuki, Nakatsu, etc. Then they listed the girls and I was number one.

"What did you do all vote for me?" I asked.

"Pretty much, we know you better," said Sekime.

"Hey Minami this is my first time with this," said Sekime. Minami then gave tips on what to talk about and surprisingly it was about complimenting a girl, but that can only go so far. Soon everyone was taking notes on it and I just laughed a little bit.

"Hey Mizuki do you now where Sano is?" asked Nakatsu appearing before us in only a towel. I immediately shielded my eyes.

"Hey, I'm in here," I yelled.

"I know sorry," said Nakatsu.

"No I don't know," said Ashiya.

"I can't find his shampoo," said Nakatsu then he turned and looked at me, yes I unshielded my eyes because I thought he left. "You have nice hair, can I use yours?" he asked me. I sighed and left with him following me. I got the shampoo and handed it to him.

"Give it back when you're done," I said.

"Thanks," he replied and left.

-

The dreaded day has arrived. We were all lined up and I was with the St. Blosom students. Sano and Mizuki came from the door and Hibari , that flamenco dancing girl whose name I finally learned, turned around and talked to him. He ignored her and they walked to the other side.

"Let the joint party begin," announced Sawatari-san and the curtain fell and we walked to tables and sat down and guys had a chance to talk to us. All the guys I guess wanted me to suffer because they walked to the St. Blossom students. I got up and walked to the snack table to talk to Ashiya who was standing there drinking a soda staring at Sano and Hibari.

"You like her?" I asked him as I took a soda as well.

"What? Oh no I want Sano to get a girlfriend to see if he will be happier," he said.

"Then why did you choose Hibari, she only likes Sano for his looks, see that girl over there talking to Nakatsu, she likes him for everything which includes image, yes, but personality. Sano also wants a girl with personality probably more personality then worries about image," I said.

"Sugoi, what other types are there," he asked.

"Well take Minami for example he focuses on image and image alone that's what makes him a playboy," I said.

"What is Oscar?" he asked.

"A lost cause," I said. He laughed.

"So who should I put Sano with?" he asked when he stopped laughing.

"See the girl in the corner, try her, and hurry Sano is starting to get bored of Hibari. Now I don't know about you but it looks like she is in love with the table the way her head it turned. Just sneak him away and she is to dense to notice," I said as I took a sip of my soda and Ashiya left to move Sano to another girl.

"Would Ai Miyuki please come to the broadcasting booth," said Sawtari-san on the megaphone. I walked out and stood in front of them.

"Nani?" I asked.

"I never knew you were a match maker," said Akira.

"That's because you don't know me, I don't even know you," I said.

"What you did in there was amazing, can you make a match for everyone?" asked Noe.

"I didn't make a match for Sano, are you crazy, that guy is to busy with others things right now then to worry about a girlfriend, no that was just to save Sano from the talking wrath of Hibari," I said.

"Do you plan to talk to any of the guys?" asked Akira.

"Nope, they're all my friends I can't date one, that would be too weird, plus I live with them so it's not quiet right," I said.

"Then please join us," said Sawatari as he pulled a chair up beside him and Kayashima. I took and seat and watched what was happening. They then started torturing Sekime.

"Who are you aiming for?" asked Akira with him in a headlock.

"This girl," he said pointing to the TV.

"Abeno Erika. She recently broke up with her boyfriend because of different values," said Kayashima holding his hands up.

"Oh. . . Here's your chance!" yelled Akira hitting Sekime on the head with her pink megaphone.

"It's impossible, impossible. Sekime is uninteresting and basically a useless man," said Nakao

"What do you mean 'useless'?" asked Sekime pointing at him.

"No let me handle it," said Noe looking at a chart.

"What?" I asked.

He then left with Sekime and then Oscar showed his talent, which all I got was disappearing under the table.

"I'm back," yelled Noe taking a seat.

"Where's Sekime, you didn't kill him because he's so useless, because that's wrong," I said.

"Let's take a look at my finest creation," said Noe pointing to the screen. Sekime walked out wearing cosplay.

"Oh she's that type of girl, eh?" I asked.

"This is not happening," siad Akira. Eveyrone had their doubts but when the girl stood up and squealed in delight was all had shocked faces.

"See I know what I'm doing," said Noe and he pointed to the girl's type which read:

'someone who dresses up as Char Aznable'

Oscar then came out from under the table and saw that the girl he was trying to 'woe' was taken by Sekime. He sadly walked to the back and looked at Hibari talking to herself.

"Kabaddi?' he asked her. She turned around and then dramatically started shouting 'Sano-sama' and looking up, at what I don't know. Then her and Oscar started chanting kabaddi and running around.

"Is this school. . .okay?" asked Akira.

"Nope," I replied as we stared at the screen," and since it isn't I'm going to go read. Ja ne."

I then stood up and left, not carrying what happens. I know that there is going to be something for all the girls at the end but I really didn't want to be apart of this anymore.

-

The next night I was up late and waiting for Kayashima to get in. I walked around and noticed that his bag was gone and some of his clothes were missing.

"Did he go somewhere?" I asked out loud but then I heard the door open and I turned around.

"We're going to the House of the Sea for summer vacation. Pack a bag with a bathing suit and other necessities and we'll be going soon," he said and then left the room.

House of. . .Sea? Shouldn't I tell my aunt? And who is this 'we' he said. I shrugged and quickly packed a bag leaving a note for Sawatari-san on my door and left the room and walked out front to see a truck with a giant neon sign.

"Come on Miyuki!" yelled Minami. I got in and I was next to Kayashima and the driver who looked like Kayashima. We then were off to this 'House of the Sea'.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride was weird and annoying. The guys were singing . . .something, and weird because we had to wear helmets. Yea, and I realized they kidnapped Mizuki and knocked him out and forced him to go with us. I'm sure if they asked him he would have come, but who really knows.

When we arrived we all got out of the car and there were fire works, so of course we had to stop and stare. Then we moved onto getting the billboard down and Kayashima said by to his dad who was indeed the driver and he drove away, but Mizuki remained silent and still.

"It was only a joke," Nakao.

"We're hated," said Minami.

"Hey, Mizuki, I tried to stop them," said Nakatsu.

"Sea? FIREWORKS!" He all of a sudden yelled scaring me to no end.

"There's only one summer each year, let's fully enjoy ourselves!" yelled Minami. They started cheering when all of a sudden a middle aged woman came out.

"That's not possible," she said, "didn't you see the writing on the billboard? Home of the Sea will be re-opened tomorrow."

"Hey old bag. . ." Said Minami walking up to her, which wasn't smart to begin with and I bet he reconsidered doing that when he was slapped in the face so hard he fell backwards onto the ground. Women hit harder then villains it's a wildly known fact.

"To the mother who endured the pain of giving birth to you, how dare you call me that?" she said. We just get to meet everyone's parents tonight don't we. "Eh? Nice to meet you," she said turning to us, "I'm Nanba Minami's mother, Nanba Io."

"Eh?" asked the other guys.

"And who is the girl?" she asked walking up to me.

"I'm Ai Miyuki," I said.

"And whose girlfriend are you, surely you aren't with my son," she said.

"I attend their school and they dragged me along," I said.

"I thought it was an all boys school, it isn't co-ed it is?" she asked looking at her son.

"No, I'm the principal's niece and when my mum passed away I was put into her care and she wanted me to attend her school," I explained. I wasn't choked up about her death anymore.

"Oh I'm sorry, well I hope my son hasn't given you any trouble. Let's work hard everyone," she said.

-

The next day we were working hard and everyone, well the guys, seemed depressed they couldn't go out onto the beach, well all the guys except two. Mizuki who was as happy as ever and Kayashima who didn't seem to care. What scared me was when I saw just about everyone at the House of the Sea.

Right now, though, Nakatsu, Mizuki, Kayashima, and I were putting up the billboard.

"Looks like Nanba-senpai got an order form his mother to bring everyone here," said Nakatsu.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" asked Mizuki. Kayashima held his hands out and scanned.

"I can sense Nanba's aura over there," he said facing toward a bunch of female beach goers.

"That rascal, we should be in this together. This is unbelievable, that rascal. He shouldn't be named Nanba it should be 'Nanpa'!" declared Nakatsu.

"I agree," I said.

"Sorry but hurry up and finish installing the sign!" said Nanba-san.

"Ah, I'm all done, all done," said Nakatsu.

"Mother, I took care of this all by myself," said Nakao coming out.

"Then can I ask you to go find Minami?" she asked.

"Okay I got it," he said.

"Just follow the mass of girls and I'm sure you'll find him," I said.

"Ashiya-kun, Ashiya-kun too," said Nanba-san and those two were off.

-

Later that day we finally got inside and were working on snacks. Nakatsu was getting shaved ice and just continued to complain.

"This is no fun at all," he said as Kayashima and I walked up, "talk about fully enjoying ourselves." Just then Minami walked by, "Dorm head," said Nakatsu but Minami kept walking till he sat down and Mizuki talked to him. I looked at Kayashima and we decided to walk over. They were talking about his old ex-girlfriend who use to be his tutor.

As they talked on I noticed Nakao get depressed, I knew he had a thing for Minami, even though Minami pretty much ignored him, not 100 but about 75 ignored.

"I'm going to go now," said Nakatsu as he walked away. Kayashima got up and followed him while I got up and got some shaved ice.

-

That night I walked into the bathroom area with Nanba-san. We were putting our things on the shelves when the door opened and there stood Ashiya Mizuki. We all were shocked, so shocked, that Mizuki dropped his towel, and now I shouldn't say his I should say her.

"What is going on?" asked Nanba-san.

"I knew it," is all I said.

We all got in the bath together and decided to talk about our find.

"I never would have thought you were a girl," said Nanba-san.

"Um. . .can you two keep it a secret for me? Especially you Miyuki-chan, since we go to the same school," asked Mizuki.

"Sure," I said.

"Even though you caused harm to the boy you idolized a girl normally wouldn't enroll in an all boy's school, right?" asked Nanba-san.

"How do you know about that?" asked Mizuki shocked.

"Huh? About what?" I asked clearly confused.

"I heard about it from Hokuto," she said.

"Hokuto?" Mizuki and I asked.

"Umeda Hokuto, your school doctor. He is also my younger brother," said Nanaba-san.

"Younger brother?!" asked Mizuki shocked.

"I believe it," I simply said.

"Yea, he's my brother, and he's also gay, it's kind of complicated," said Nanba-san.

"So in other words Dr. Umeda and Nanba-senpai are?" asked Mizuki.

"Uncle and nephew," said Nanba-san.

"Eh?" asked Mizuki shocked.

"I never met Dr. Umeda so I wouldn't know," I said.

"Forget about that, what are you going to do from here on out?" asked Nanba-san.

"Yea, your lie will be exposed someday," I said.

"But I want to be here until Sano can jump again," said Mizuki.

"Wait when did Sano come into the picture, will you please tell me the story so I don't feel stupid," I said. And the explained everything to me in a pretty interesting story. "Wow, you're crazy," I said to Mizuki.

"Anyway," said Nanba-san, "you really love this person."

"That's not it. . ." Said Mizuki who trailed off. I then held my hands up.

"Your aura says otherwise," I said.

"You've been hanging out with Kayashima-kun a little too much," said Mizuki.

"Maybe," I said putting my hands down.

"This will be difficult to handle," said Nanba-san.

-

The next day was hell. We were working in the kitchen and everyone was just trying to keep up with all the work but it seemed a few of us had a different idea. Nakatsu, Nakao, and Kayashima came out in their swim suits and squirt guns.

"Mizuki, Miyuki, let's go," said Nakatsu.

"Oh," said Mizuki.

"Should we leave them?" I asked looking at the others, Mizuki just grabbed my arm and dragged me along. We met with the others on the other side of the counter when protesters came.

"Hey wait," they said.

"We'll switch with you after a week," said Nakatsu.

"We'll all be gone after a week," they said.

"You really want to play with Ashiya that badly huh?" another said.

"That's not true," said Nakatsu, "You guys go back to work. Back to work!" and he sprayed the water gun at them. And then we took off to the beach, full of sand and people, sand is worse, but the people we ran into, I'm starting to think sand isn't such a horrifying thing.

"The beach, bikini's, I can't wait," said Nakatsu and then he turned to me, "did you bring a bikini?"

"Maybe," I said. Which also means 'yes', my mum bought it for me and that's the only bathing suit I wear, but I do wear board shorts, long ones.

"Hey Mizuki where are your trunks?" asked Nakatsu.

"Eh? I didn't bring any," she/he-it replied.

"People usually forget to bring them," said Nakao. You go to the beach and forget your bathing suit, and people do that often? Okay then.

"Then you'll have to buy some," said Nakatsu. Mizuki just left to go feel the water.

"I can't imagine what kind of swim wear Mizuki would wear," said Nakao.

"Who cares as long as he's wearing something I'll be happy," I said.

"Go get your bathing suit on," said Nakatsu.

"No I'm all right like this," I said and crossed my arms.

"Oh isn't that the idiot group?" asked someone to our left. We looked and I saw that one guy I had run into before at school who was wearing that incredibly bright orange jacket. He was walking toward us.

"Kagurazaka!" said Mizuki.

"So that's who he is," I said watching him as he continued to walk toward us.

"Hey who are you calling an idiot?" asked Nakatsu. Cue the ego, boys will be boys.

"I'm talking about the idiot with the nosebleed and the dull expression," replied Kagurazaka.

"Nosebleed?" asked Nakatsu, he reached up and touched his nose and what do you know this Kagurazaka guy was actually right. "That is because the sun is too hot," tried Nakatsu but he was just shoved aside, then he walked toward the rest of us.

"Where's Sano?" he asked.

"Not here, obviously. Do you seriously not have any friends that you have to come over and hang out with people who you call idiots, but that just shows that your pathetic and live a meaningless existence," I said. He walked right up to me.

"I thought I told you to learn some manners," he said.

"I will when you do, baka," I said glaring at him.

"I don't want to deal with you, where is Sano, really?" he asked.

"Sano went to the track team training camp," said Nakatsu coming over and getting in Kagurazaka's face.

"Oh really? So he finally started up again.," said Kagurazaka. Mizuki then pointed the water gun at Kagurazaka's face.

"Don't try to disturb Sano," Mizuki said.

"Well no wonder the guy is calling this the idiot group, you aren't going to do much by getting him wet," I said under my breath. Kagurazaka just lowered the gun.

"I won't, I can beat him with my eyes closed," said high and mighty Kagurazaka.

"Ah, you're pissing me off," said Nakatsu, "before Sano can finish you off, let me take care of you first."

"If you're trying to be funny, the nosebleed is enough," replied Kagurazaka. You would think when he was first told Nakatsu would wipe it off, but he didnt, that's probably why he is part of the idiot group. "You're a bunch of talent less people," he continued.

"You can make fun of Nakatsu all you want, but it's unforgivable to make fun of our school," said Nakao.

"Just because you're jealous you're not gorgeous enough to get into Osaka Gakuen doesn't mean you have to make fun of it," I said.

"How did you get in, did the principal mistake you for a male?" he asked.

"Now and don't insult my aunt, I'm sure she is good enough to tell the difference between male and female while kicking your ass all at the same time," I said.

"Oh so you only got in not because your gorgeous, but because the principal is your aunt," he said.

"Maybe, but hey I still got in and you didn't," I said.

"Whoever said I wanted to be part of a talent less school anyway?" he asked.

"No one needs to tell us that you have no talent so you would fit right in," I fought back.

"Talent less eh? Then how about a challenge?" he asked, "Toukyo and Osaka, which one is more gorgeous?"

"What can you do by yourself?" asked Nakatsu laughing.

"Who told you I was by myself? Bob-chan," he yelled and then whistled which was annoying.

"I'm Bob," said a guy coming over.

"I'm Johnson," said another guy.

"I'm Shibuya," said a fat guy coming over.

"I'm Higashimurayama," said another guy walking over.

"Toykyo Gakuen's joyful students," said Kagurazaka.

"You're lying! They can't possibly be high schoolers!" protested Nakatsu.

"No problem," said Johnson.

"Whoa! Look at his strong personality," said Nakatsu.

"He's got chest hairs," said Nakao.

"You're right," said Nakatsu.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagurazaka, "Ah, you're not confident of winning without Sano around."

"Huh?" asked Nakatsu.

"He's right," said Mizuki, "We dont' stand a chance without Sano."

"This challenge, I accept," Nakatsu said anyway.

"Baka," I said turning around and walking back to the House of the Sea.

-

"Ah what should I do?" asked Nakatsu sitting down and hanging his head.

"What's wrong, Nakatsu?" asked one of the workers from our school who had to suffer while we dealt with idiots.

"The baka here accepted a challenge with that Kagurazaka guy," I said.

"What? You don't have a plan?" asked Mizuki.

"What about you, Mizuki?" Nakatsu asked and then stood up and walked over to them, "Kayashima, this time you must assist me."

"Impossible," replied Kayashima. Then Nakatsu spotted Minami walking in.

"Ah, dorm head," Nakatsu said walking over to him," Toukyo Gakuen is challenging Osaka Gakuen."

"I see," replied Minami, who looked really out of it and down, it could only be girl problems.

"Dont just say 'I see'," said Nakatsu," Senpai, don't you have pride in being an Osaka Gakuen student?"

"No," said Minami and he walked away.

"W-wait a minute," said Nakatsu, yes I've noticed he stutters a lot, "the opposition is manly foreigners with thick chest hair. It's not just about Toukyo Gakuen vs. Osaka Gakuen, I'm not exaggerating when I said this is a hottie integrated showdown," said Nakatsu.

"That is an exaggeration," said Kayashima.

"Yep," I said.

"Sorry but ask someone else to help," said Minami still out of it, he must have been dumped by that girl they were talking about yesterday. He then walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Nakatsu. I just looked at him in disbelief then I realized he must have never had a girlfriend so he wouldn't know what it's like to be dumped.

"But who can we ask?" asked Kayashima.

"Integrated showdown. After hearing that we can't just let it go. It's our turn to make an appearance," said Oscar. We turned to look at him and Tennouji standing there.

"You guys are screwed," I said and walked away.

-

The next day began the challenge. I was to help Kayashima judge since I was a girl and this was determining handsomeness. I stood out there wearing my bathing suit, which I think the guys had hoped I would or go out nude because when I woke up my bag was gone except for my bathing suit. I slept in a tank top and board shorts so I had those on over though.

We were in a line facing Toukyo Gakuen. 

"Advanced guard- Ashiya Mizuki vs. Jack Johnson (A/N: You don't know how long I laughed at that. Because I like Jack Johnson he's an awesome musician and he taught my uncle how to play the guitar, not to mention he dated my aunt in college. But still hearing that was utterly hysterical)," said Tennouji.

"First- beach flag showdown," said Kagurazaka who snapped then pointed to a flag sticking in the water. How was this going to test who was handsome I don't know, and now that I know Mizuki is a girl, that's just a little disturbing, but whatever.

Mizuki walked over and looked at the flag.

"Why is it over there?" Mizuki asked.

"That's the point of the challenge," I said.

"you should change you'll get wet," said Nakatsu.

"You can borrow my trunks," said Kayashima.

"Or mine," said Nakatsu.

"I don't want to wear dirty ones," said Mizuki.

"Do you have shame or something?" asked Nakao.

"Hey can you hurry up?" asked Kagurazaka," if you want to forfeit then it's fine. What are you going to do?"

"Where is the fire? Just wait we have an issue to sort out right now," I said turning to face him.

"Okay take it off. Take it off," said Nakao taking off Mizuki's outter shirt.

"He can't just strip here on the beach," I said turning around.

"You can put this on," said Nanba-san throwing a wet suit shirt on the sand in front of us.

"Io-san," said Mizuki and she gave us an thumbs up and I nodded.

"Come on Mizuki," I said and grabbed the wet suit and threw him into where we were staying.

"She saved my skin," said Mizuki as I helped her get the wet suit on.

"Yes, she did," I said, "now come on."

We walked out and they lined up.

"Beach flag showdown!!" yelled Kayashima with flags.

"On your marks, ready," I said and Kayashima blew a whistle and they were off running down the beach for the flag. I thought Mizuki would get it first since she was a fast sprinter but then Jack Johnson held the flag up and Toukyo Gakuen cheered and our school pouted.

"Next up, gyoza speed eating showdown," announced Kayashima. Oscar and some other guy, like I remembered their names, had five minutes to eat as much gyoza as possible, leave it to guys.

"Times up," I announced when the clock hit zero. Both contestants fell backwards and we looked at how many plates there were. "33 vs. 32, Osaka Gakuen wins," I said. They rushed over to their team mate and basically just brought them over to the beach and let them lay there in their passed out, bloated state.

"Intro showdown," announced Kayashima as we went on with the next round. Basically a tune was played and the first to answer the correct name of the song wins. It was Nakao vs. Bob. A tune started and Bob answered.

"Red Sweet Bean," he said.

"What is that?" asked Nakao.

"How does he know the answer?" asked Mizuki.

"The next melody is," I said and we started playing it and Bob knew it again, Serious this guy must have no life to know all of these.

"Seaside Balcony," he said.

"The next melody," I said and before it started Bob said he knew.

"Blue Lagoon," he said which was correct.

"Are you kidding me? The melody hasn't even played yet," said Nakao.

"Winner Toukyo Gakuen," I announced. Clearly against this guy, Nakao had no chance to win, especially how things were going.

"Next round, Sumo showdown!" announced Kayashima. It was Tennouji vs. that fat guy, Shibuya I believe.

"I am second in command, so I can't lose this battle," said Tennouji as he got ready to fight. Shibuya prepared himself by laughing, hey whatever works.

"Ready," said Kayashima.

"Go!" I yelled and they were off trying to shove each other out of the circle. Now you see each guy had an advantage. Tennouji was strong and small so he can maneuver around a lot easier, Shibuya was big and huge and can just knocked Tennouji out, which is what he tried to do but then Tennouji moved and Shibuya fell forward going out of the circle.

"Tennouji!" said Kayashima. Tennouji turned around and didn't look very good. I walked over to him and put a paper bag on his head that had two holes in it for him to see.

"Trust me it's for your own good," I said.

"Balance showdown," yelled Kayashima as we moved onto the next match.

"Two wins, two losses, this will determine the winner," I said.

"So. . .let's begin," said Kayashima. They started and waves came. When one actually small one came then both fell off at the same time.

"Draw," I said. The walked onto the beach and just stared at each other.

"You also can't accept this outcome, right?" asked Kagurazaka.

"Right," said Nakatsu.

"How about we have a final showdown?" asked Kagurazaka, "let's see who can gather the most women tomorrow during the day."

"Flirting showdown, eh?" asked Nakatsu.

"On one condition: the losers have to go home naked," said Kagurazaka.

"Naked?" Mizuki and I asked in unison.

"Nakatsu! That's nonsense," said Mizuki.

"Interesting. Hey, everyone, let's show them what we're made of!" yelled Nakatsu.

"Hey, Kagurazaka, you aren't including me in on that as well are you?!" I asked walking up to him.

"You're part of Osaka Gakuen aren't you?" he asked with a smirk. I glared at him then walked back over to the guys. "If you guys don't win, I will go into the student files and change your grade and make sure you stay in High School forever," I threatened.

"Let's do it!" yelled the guys. This was not good, if we lost, not only would I probably die, Mizuki's secret would be revealed.

-

That night I was trying to sleep when I heard the guys in the next room over yelling.

"Will you shut up, bags under your eyes will scare girls away so sleep," I yelled then I heard silence, "good."

The next morning I woke up and ate breakfast with Io-san.

"Flirting showdown?" she asked.

"Yes, and the losing school has to go home naked," I said crossing my arms and resting my head on them on the table.

"Oh my, you have to participate too, and Mizuki," she said. I nodded, "do you think they have a chance?"

"Well let's see, Mizuki's a girl so no chance on flirting, Nakatsu is not a good flirt, Nakao probably not, Tennouji maybe but he has a fiance so he will probably feel weird about it, Oscar is just scary so no hope for him. I think we could only have a chance if your son was helping," I said.

"But he's been out of it," said Io-san.

"Exactly," I said.

"Did you at least threaten them?"

"Yes, I said I would keep them in high school for the rest of their lives."

"Well hopefully they'll pull through and figure something out," said Io-san leaning back in her chair.

"Yea," I said.

"Sano called here last night for Mizuki," said Io-san.

"Really? That's weird, I never thought Sano would call for Mizuki, you should tell her, I bet she will be happy," I said.

"Yea, well you should go look in on the guys and see how they're doing," said Io-san as she stood up and took our dishes inside.

I walked along the beach looking around at the guys trying to get girl to. I then saw Nakao and Minami and ran up to them.

"You have to help out Nakatsu, he is a failure when it comes to flirting," I said.

"Figures as much," said Minami.

"Let's go," said Nakao and we ran off. Now that Minami fixed what ever problem he had we might have a chance at winning.

-

Nakatsu and Kagurazaka were talking to each other again about the showdown.

"Let me introduce you to our girlfriends. Bob-chan!" yelled Kagurazaka. We looked over and saw the Toukyo Gakuen students walking over with a lot of girls. "Ten girls, Hottie High School should have no problem exceeding this number," said Kagurazaka. I looked around for Minami and Nakao. I had left them to go see the outcome.

"First," said Nakatsu, "Tennouji dorm head." We turned around and saw him walking up with an old lady. "How about. . .how about that?" asked Nakatsu nervously.

"Is that what your hottie high school calls picking up chicks?" asked Kagurazaka," I guess it doesn't really matter."

"Okay! The next one is," said Nakatsu.

"Oh sorry, all the women were erased by my illusion," he said.

"What are you doing, Masao?" asked Nakatsu.

"Don't call me 'Masao'!" yelled. . .Masao.

"Eh? Where's Mizuki?" asked Nakatsu.

"He packed his bag and left," said Kayashima. She did? Was it something to do with Sano? Probably.

"Without Mizuki we can't win," said Nakatsu.

"Why?" asked Kayashima, "we still have you, Nakatsu."

I laughed.

"I got zero," said Nakatsu.

I laughed some more, then Kagurazaka had to ruin my laughing fun by laughing too.

"Looks like we are going to win this contest. _All_ of you please go home naked," he said walking and when he said 'all' he looked at me.

"You're all dead meat," I said. Then we heard the sound of many girls approaching. We turned and saw Minami and Nakao with at least ten girls.

"I only had an hour to work with, that's why this is all I could get," said Minami. Nakatsu then hugged him.

"Please let me call you my master!" he said.

"Savior is more like it," I said.

"I'm going to replace Ashiya," said Minami, "shouldn't be a problem right?"

Kagurazaka rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Hey! W-w-w-wait. What's going to happen to the losers?" asked Nakatsu.

"Where is my camera, this is going to be priceless. Kagurazaka was so confident," I said crossing my arms.

"All of you please go home naked," said Nakatsu and Kagurazaka just left in a huff. Serves him right.

"Thank you, thank you very much," said Nakatsu.

"No one is cheering for you, you didn't do anything remember," I said walking past Nakatsu. Then we saw them walk past naked with only a sign up. We laughed and I got a picture.

"Let's fully enjoy ourselves with all the girls!" yelled Minami.

"Except me!" I yelled raising a hand and then walking away and back inside to the shop.

"So how did it turn out?" asked Io-san.

"Minami came through in the end and my clothes stayed where they belonged, on me," I said.

"That's good," she said.

"So Mizuki left?" I asked.

"Yes, she had talked to my brother earlier and I guess Sano is planning on jumping," she said.

"Really? That's good for Mizuki. If he does go to the national competition then Mizuki has a good chance of getting out of here before someone else finds out," I said.

"Yes, why aren't you on the beach enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"My mother liked the beach so being on there so much begins to remind me of her, so I'm going to take a break from it for a while," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, well go and find something fun to do, you're only here for a little while longer," she said.

"Hai," I said and walked away with a wave.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: I hope this chapter will answer all your questions about the pairing)

We finally returned to the school, and somehow magically we all fitted inside Kayashima-san's truck but we did. We took all our bags and returned to our rooms.

"The piping should be done now," I said when Kayashima and I had returned to our room.

"Yea, I'll move out now," he said.

"But, hey you were a cool room mate, you're welcome in here anytime, just knock first just in case, you know," I said. He nodded picked up his futon and carried it out. I picked up his bags and walked with him back.

"Thanks," he said as I put his bags by the door.

"Nakatsu not back yet, he's probably still getting his things," I said.

-

I awoke the next morning with a bad headache. I sat up and looked at my clock to see that is was around eleven in the morning. I put and hand on my head and just sat there.

"37.5 degrees," said someone next to me. I turned and saw Kayashima.

"Why are you in here?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you knew if Nakatsu was planning on coming back to our dorm. When I knocked on your door I didn't hear a protest nor a shower so I let myself in," he said.

"Oh, well I'm not feeling so well, but I'm sure you already knew that" I said.

"I can take you to the doctor if you want," he suggested.

"Ah, no, that's alright. I'm sure if I just rest here I'll be fine by tomorrow, why don't you go ask Nakatsu yourself about the dorm?" I asked.

"He's on a date."

"Then what about Mizuki?"

"Parents came to visit."

"And Sano is training, well it seems everyone is busy. I would let you stay in here to talk but you could get sick as well."

"I'll stay and talk, I'm sure I'll be fine," he said sitting down in my rolling chair at my desk. We were silent for a while.

"So," I said.

"How come, at the beach, you made fun of Nakatsu even when he was sticking up for the school?"

"Because if he is going to try and act macho he should at least know what he is doing wrong. Besides I would do a much better job at sticking up for the school."

"I see, so what do you think about this school?"

"It's definitely different, but it's growing on me, and plus I have friends like Mizuki, Minami, if you can call him such, Nakao, Sekime, Sano, Nakatsu, and you to keep me company and make it feel like it was just any other high school."

"That's good.," he said not really knowing what else to say. We were silent for a while and I decided to break that silence.

"I think I'll go back to sleep so you can go hang out with the others instead of watching me sleep, which would be creepy," I said looking at him.

"Night," he said and stood up and left and I just went back to sleep.

-

"I heard you are sick," said Mizuki on the other line. She was out with her parents right now so that's our only communication right now.

"Yea, but Kayashima has been taking care of me," I said.

"He's a good friends isn't he," she said.

"Yea, at least we know Nakatsu is good at spotting friends eh?" I said and we laughed.

"Yes, but I can't help but wonder if you like Kayashima more then a friend," she said.

"I-I don't know, but we are definitely close," I said.

"So what are the others doing right now?"

"Some weird treasure hunt I don't know, knowing those guys they'll still be searching when you get back."

"Ah I have to go now get better," she said and then hung up.

I sighed and stood up and stretched my arms up above my head and then swinged them back down to my side. I was wearing my green and red flannel pajama bottoms and a large black shirt that sad 'keep out of direct sunlight'. I slipped on some bright slippers and grabbed my food wrappers and walked out and the cafeteria. When I walked in all of dorm 2 was pointing at Nakatsu who was holding a pink envelope.

"Everything okay in here?" I asked throwing the stuff away in the trash car.

"Why are you out of bed, you're sick you shouldn't be walking around," said Nakao.

"Well I am I couldn't stay cooped up in that dorm room all say," I said with a shrug.

"How do you feel now?" asked Nakatsu.

"Okay, what are you holding?" I asked pointing at the pink envelope.

"Oh it was in the vending machine I don't what it is," he said looking at it.

"It's a clue for the treasure hunt," said Minami.

"How is it coming along?" I asked.

"All right but we can't let he others dorms get the treasure before us, Nakatsu give me the envelope," said Minami taking it from Nakatsu's grasp.

"Well I'll be going back to my room now," I said and walked out.

"When I was almost at my room my cell phone rang and it was my aunt.

"Moshi moshi," I said.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Alright better then this morning," I said.

"Has Umeda-san been taking care of you?" she asked.

"No, Kayashima-kun has been."

"Oh, well as long as you get better, I'll be back soon."

"I know, oh and the guys are all crazy about this treasure hunt all three dorms are competing to get the prize before the other but I think I know your intension here: you want them to work together, ne?"

"You were always smart, Miyuki-chan."

"Thanks, well I should rest now see you when you get back," I said.

"Get well, ja," she said and I hung up. I walked into my room and just got into bed and pulled my laptop out and watched the live action Prince of Tennis movie. As I watched it I realized something.

"The guy who plays Tezuka looks oddly like Kagurazaka (A/N: It was just too tempting to add that so I did, hey my head has been hurting lately give me a brake)," I said then shrugged it off and kept watching. I fell asleep half-way through it though.

-

I woke up the next morning and I felt a lot better I sat up and noticed my laptop was over on my desk and the covers had moved up to my neck. I knew Kayashima or Mizuki must have come for a visit after I fell asleep.

I walked to my bathroom and took a shower so I didn't smell like sick person. After I changed into some long shorts and a tank top and walked to the cafeteria. For some reason I was incredibly hungry.

I walked in wondering if they figured out the treasure hunt yet and I saw them taking something out of a secret vault behind the portrait in the cafeteria. I watched as it was three student uniforms and Tennouji unrolled a scroll that said:

'If the three dorm leaders don't join forces then our school will have no future. Hopefully, through this organization "Sakura Committee", you three will represents the students and wear these uniforms. Overcome all obstacles and come out on top. Bring back the Sakura Committee.'

I knew it, she want to unite the students and finish this World War III going on at this school. All the three dorm heads agreed to be in the committee and they changed into the uniforms and came. I do have to say that in those uniforms. . . They could blind anyone on a sunny day like today.

"All right I will be the committee's leader," said Tennouji. Oh brother here we go again. Everyone then got into a big fight and I stood to the side at the cafeteria entrance next to Nakatsu and Mizuki.

"You feeling well I assume," said Mizuki.

"Oh yea, thanks," I said. Then Sekime came and stood next to us just getting back from track practice.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Not sure what's up," said Nakatsu," Oh! Sekiguchi, long time no see!" His name is Sekime it's not hard to forget.

"I'm Sekime!" he said," I have huge news."

"Did Kagurazaka's head explode from his huge ego?" I asked.

"No, it's better, Sano made the jump," he said. I looked over at Mizuki who looked over at the others.

"For real?" asked Nakatsu.

"Even though it's only district rally standard, but he still made the jump very beautifully. The other members also except him back on the team I'm so glad," said Sekime. I then turned to Mizuki.

"We have to find Sano," I said looking at her. She nodded and we ran off. We looked around the school and I found both of them at the front and then I saw Sano move and hugged Mizuki. My eyes widened a bit but that's when it hit me. Sano is not a touchy-feely person he wouldn't hug anyone, especially not a guy, he must know the secret. I heard Nakatsu behind me and he had a shocked face on as well.

Nakatsu then walked away and Sano let Mizuki go and she smiled up at him, congratulated him and walked away. Sano started walking back to the dorm when I ran up to him.

"You know," I said next to him he looked down at me.

"I know what?" he asked.

"About Mizuki," I said.

"What do I know about him," he asked looking up quickly loosing interest.

"You know about her," I said and he stopped and looked down at the ground.

"How did you figure out I knew?" he asked looking at me.

"That hug, you aren't a touchy-feely person you wouldn't hug anyone especially not another guy, but a girl who has been worried and caring about you. . ." I said trailing off. He started walking again and we went over and sat on a bench.

"You smarter then you let on," he said staring at his hands.

"Thank you?" I asked.

"So how did you figure it out, that Mizuki was a girl?" he asked looking over at me.

"Well when we went to the beach I was heading into the bath when she was leaving," I said.

"That baka, letting her guard down like that," he said shaking his head.

"When did you figure it out?"

"When her brother came to visit they were inside our dorm talking and her brother kept saying 'a woman like you'."

"Well all I can say to you now is please keep protecting her. She cares a lot for you don't overlook it," I said and stood up and left back to the cafeteria. I am glad I made that discovery that Sano knows she's a girl maybe-wait, no, hopefully over time he'll open up to her more. She likes him a lot, I can tell, and she deserves someone like him I just hope he realizes her feelings before it's too late.


	8. Chapter 8

"The legend of delay Star Festival?" asked Minami.

"Hai, it was about 50 years ago from Osaka Gakuen and St. Blossom, there was a couple that is the envy of others," said Nakao.

"So long ago," said Kayashima dreamily.

"That's right. Legend has it, on August 7th, they vowed to love each other for eternity. The couple who make it to the Osaka Gakuen rooftop, their love will last forever," said Nakao.

"That's precisely one month after the Star festival," said Minami," that's why they call it the delay Star Festival."

"Then I want to go with my girlfriend."

"I wanna go to."

"Me too," rang out through the cafeteria. There were that many guys here with a girlfriend, now that scares me because I know how they all truly act. Everyone then start chatting among themselves as I took a sip of my juice.

"Hey, Miyuki, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Minami.

"No," I said bluntly.

"Want to-" he started.

"Look I know your depressed that so many guys here have girlfriends and you don't, but the desperate ones aren't my type," I said twirling my straw around in my juice.

"Then what is your type?" asked Kayashima.

"Well I don't know, I never really thought of that," I said.

"Then think of it now, would you go for looks or brains?" asked Nakao probably just hoping it would be the opposite of Minami.

"Well I guess both. They should be intelligent but still pretty handsome," I said.

"The sounds like Sano," says Minami disappointed.

"EH?! No I don't like Sano like that," I said holding my hands up.

"Then keep describing the perfect guy," said Nakao happy that I would go with intelligent guys.

"Well they should be caring but not too over protective. I mean it would suck if they don't like me being around other guys because that's hard here," I said and took another sip of juice.

"Now it sounds like Mizuki," said Minami getting a little more depressed. I then started to choke on my juice and Kayashima patted my back to help me breathe again.

"Not Mizuki either no, he's like my brother," I said regaining my breath.

"Alright then keep going," Nakao said.

"I don't want them to fit in with the crowd, with their style and personality I want them to have a special quality that hardly anyone else has and it sticks out. Like you can be lucky to find a guy who can do something so different yet cool, you know what I mean?" I asked.

"You mean like how Kayashima can see ghosts?" asked Minami.

"Yes, exactly like that," I said pointing to him and then we went silent and I looked over at Kayashima.

"Doesn't Kayashima have all those qualities?" asked Nakao whispering to Minami who just nodded.

"Why didn't I see it earlier, you like Kayashima-kun," said Minami smiling and standing up.

"EH?!" Kayashima and I both said at the same time then looked at each other and then scooted away.

"I knew it, you two were too close to just be friends," said Nakao.

"No, wait, it's not- we're just good friends," I said.

"Nothing romantic is going on between us," he said but they just walked away ignoring us.

"We're just friends right?" I asked looking at him. He nodded. "Good, because I need a friend here," I said smiling at him. Tennouji then came in and started talking to Minami about the whole legend thing. They start making fun of each other and when Tennouji walks out laughing at the girlfriend-less Minami, Minami get's an idea.

Nakatsu and Mizuki soon join us as I was finished up my food. As I went to throw away my trash Sekime comes running in.

"Sano went down!" he says.

"Eh?" asked Mizuki. Nakatsu, Mizuki, and I ran to his room and saw him there with the doctor. It turns out he has a fever and went down during practice.

"Do you think he might have caught what I had?" I asked looking at the doctor.

"You were sick?" he asked.

"Yea, not long ago but it's still possible," I said.

"Maybe, or it could be the summer heat," replied the doctor. Umeda-san and Nakatsu left the room so it was just Mizuki and me left with the sick Sano.

"If you need anything just ask me okay," I said.

"You shouldn't feel responsible," she said.

"Only a little," I said.

"Did he come to visit you while you were sick?"

"Yea once he just stopped in and brought me some water then left."

"Well I think he got sick because he overexerted himself, so just relax."

"Yea, well I'll stop by later okay?" I asked standing up.

"Okay, thanks for the concern," she said smiling.

"No problem," I said and left. I walked around the dorms and ran into Kayashima. "Hey want to go do something?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and we walked out and started walking around.

"How's Sano doing?" he asked when we were walking by the fountain.

"He has a high fever but I think he'll be fine with a few days of rest," I said.

"I'm stopping by later tonight to see."

"Yea I'm going over there later too. I'm thirsty want to go get something to drink?" I asked. He nodded and we walked to a small caf nearby and got sodas and just talked.

-

When we got back we decided to stop by Sano's room. Kayashima decided to bring him a blanket but when we got to the room I saw everyone else had and Mizuki turned Kayashima down to the blanket offer and Kayashima got depressed.

"It's all right, you have a brake from taking care of the sick ones," I said putting an arm around his shoulder and we walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Later there was a meeting for all the people at the school who didn't have girlfriends, or in my case, a boyfriend. They wanted to make it difficult for the ones with someone to get to the roof.

"I'm not sure I'll participate," I said.

"You won't have to do the big stunts," said Minami.

"You can be behind the scenes action with Kayashima," said Nakao.

"I still don't know, I'll think about it," I said and left back to my dorm.

-

The next day a machine was set up to see who had someone and who didn't. People were going through when Mizuki ran in.

"What's going on?" she asked walking over to me and Kayashima.

"They're seeing who has a girlfriend," said Kayashima.

Nakatsu then came and walked through and he was with a girlfriend.

"When did that happen?" I asked.

"Just the other day, and she's kawai too," said Mizuki.

"Is it bad to have a girlfriend?" asked Nakatsu looking hurt.

"No one said that," said Mizuki.

"Homemade cookie from my girlfriend," said Nakatsu shoving it into Nakao's hands and walking away.

"Nakatsu!" I yelled and we watched as he walked away.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"I'll talk to him later," said Kayashima.

"You're a good friend," I said and then turned around and looked at Mizuki, "hey has Sano had anything to eat, yet?" I asked her.

"Oh yea, hey Nakao have you made something for Sano?" she asked.

"Oh yea, specially made sake eggnog," he said smiling.

"Sake?! Baka!" I yelled as Mizuki and I ran down the hall to save some poor soul who came across the drunk, kissing Sano. Too late, as we opened the door we saw Kagurazaka there sitting on the bed with Sano's lips planted on his. Kagurazaka was just frozen in that position with his eyes wide, he looked so uncomfortable I just felt sorry for the jerk. (A/N: I had been having a really bad day and then I watched episode seven and when I saw that part it made my day. I was laughing so hard it was just priceless. I even made KJ [xxakikuxx or Shasheme watch it. Anyway back to the story).

Mizuki ran over and pushed Sano back down onto the bed who was completely out of it. Kagurazaka put his hand on his lips and seemed to still be in his phase.

"Are you okay?" asked Mizuki looking at him. He just stood up with his hand still on his mouth and left the room.

"I'll go give him his bag and make sure he doesnt fall in a ditch, not like it wouldn't be funny to see that," I said and ran out grabbing Kagurazaka's bag and catching up to him.

"Hey you forgot your bag, Kagurazaka!" I yelled as I caught up to him. He kept walking but grabbed the bag from me. "Are you sure your okay?" I asked, but he kept walking. I sighed, grabbed his arm, and dragged him over to the fountain. I sat him down on the bench and cupped some water in my hand and threw it on his face. It un-phased him and he sat up with wide eyes and looked at me.

"You didnt see, did you?" he asked clearly realizing that if I did I have the right to taunt him about it forever.

"Yep I sure did," I said and wiped my hands off on my pants as I walked over and sat next to him on the bench.

"Damn it," he said looking out leaning forward onto his forearms. I just patted him on the back.

"Don't worry that is to demoralizing to even use as revenge," I said and he looked at me.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you hated me and would use anything against me," he said.

"I do hate you, but you were here visiting Sano because you heard he was sick right?" I asked he just nodded," and Sano is my friend, sure I'm not as close to him as Mizuki, but we get along well. You were worried about him, even if it was because you want to beat him at jumping."

"I didn't know you were so smart," he said smirking at me and crossing his arms.

"That's because you hardly know me," I said crossing my arms and looking back at him.

"That's true so I should go before I do get to know you," he said standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Where's my thank you?" I asked standing up with my arms still crossed.

"For what?" he asked with a little laugh.

"Well I brought you bag back instead of going through it's contents, I woke you up from your daze of thinking about your first kiss, and the fact that I won't tease you about Sano kissing you," I said.

"thank you," he mumbled.

"Huh? I didn't quite hear you," I said.

"Thank you," he said only a little louder rolling his eyes.

"Just a little more," I said smirking.

"Thank you!" he yelled and walked away. I smiled to myself at what I accomplished and walked back to the dorms.

-

I was outside petting Yujiro while the girlfriendless people were in the cafeteria doing. . . Something. I then saw Mizuki run out.

"Have you seen Sano?" she asked.

"No, he's missing?" I asked.

"No I can't find him," she said.

"I'll go ask Kayashima if he can sense him," I said and stood up and left down to Kayashima's room. I knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Sano went missing can you sense him anywhere?" I asked. He held his hands up and went around and stopped.

"From the direction of the track field," he said putting his hands down. I pulled my cell phone out asked Kayashima for Nakatsu's number because surely he'll know Mizuki's number (Kayahsima didn't know it either).

"He's at the track field, Kayashima-kun told me, yes please tell Mizuki, arigato," I hung up and rested on the door frame.

"What is he thinking practicing while sick?" asked Kayashima.

"I dont know," I said shaking my head.

-

The day of the delay Star Festival finally came and everyone was excited. From what I've heard in the little meetings, everything as going according to plan so far. We all had our duties to do. Kayashima and I had the job of walking around looking for anything suspicious other then what was happening in the school.

"So everyone is set?" asked Minami. Everyone cheered in response.

"Then let's go show those girls who their boyfriends truly are," said Masao. . . Oscar. . . That guy. They cheered again and everyone ran out to their posts.

"Well we be off, Kayashima-kun?" I asked turning to him.

"Yep," he said and we walked outside and walked around observing the area.

"Feel anything weird?" I asked. We stopped and he checked and stopped facing a certain direction.

"There is something over there," he said," it doesn't want me to talk to it with a female present. Sorry, ghosts are picky."

"It's alright I'll just go check over in some other area," I said and walked off.

It was pretty quiet out walking along the street around the school. It was nice to get peace and quiet around here sometimes. Unfortunately for me it came to an end when I saw someone looking around the gate of our school. Let's see here, very tall, brunette, wearing street clothes so I can't tell if they go to this school but there is no need since I can guess who it is.

"Oi, what are you doing here, Kagurazaka?" I asked stopping a few yards behind him and crossing my arms staring at him. He turned around quickly shocked that he was caught and just put a hand behind his head scratching it.

"Just checking on Sano," he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, well right now isn't the best time to be here," I said.

"Just tell me how he is," he replied getting his attitude back.

"He tried to train while still being sick and got worse," I said.

"What is he thinking?" he muttered to himself.

"So now you know can you leave?" I asked.

"Why? What's so special that's happening right now," he asked.

"Today is the delay Star Festival."

"Delay. . . Star Festival?"

"Yea, according to some legend here at the school a couple from Osaka and St. Blossom vowed their never-ending love on the roof of our school and it lasted forever. So on every August 7th couples go to the roof but this year some of the girlfriendless guys devised a plan to make he girls break up with the guys."

"Wow, I knew you're school was different. So you don't have a boyfriend and yet you go to an all guy school, or maybe you were taking a break from changing them every week?"

Yea I know he's heartless but _that_ was going too far. I walked right up to him and punched him in the face hard. He flew back and landed on his but from the impact and from shock. He put his hand on his cheek and there was blood on his lip. I squatted down next to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't you **ever** say something like that to me again. I'm not some whore, got it?" I asked with disgust dripping off my words.

"You didn't have to punch me!" he protested.

"Oh yes I did, it wouldn't get through your thick skull if I didn't. Don't worry you can't get any uglier," I said and stood up and walked away.

I met up with Kayashima just as everything was coming near an end. Every girl so far had dumped their guy, which I found shocking because I didn't think the guys plan would work.

"We have to warn the others," said Kayashima when I caught up to him.

"About what?" I asked walking faster at his speed.

"That strange aura was the girl from the legend. It turns out the boy didn't make it to the roof and now her spirit wanders the roof on this night and possess whoever makes it on the roof," he said.

"Well then let's go," I said and we ran to the control room to tell the others.

"Has anyone made it up on the roof yet?" I asked as we ran in.

"Nakatsu and his girlfriend," said Minami disappointed.

"Why?" asked Nakao. Kayashima told them what he had found out and then we rushed to the roof. The ghost had already possessed Nakatsu and he was slowly advancing on Komari.

"Kayashima go," I said and he went over to Nakatsu and expelled the spirit from his body and Nakatsu was back to normal.

-

I decided to walk around some more since that silence was just too comforting. I was walking along the street when I saw a taxi drive up. I followed it to the front of the school and saw Mizuki about to get in. I was about to say something when Nakatsu came up and said something instead. I decided to watch the whole thing. What shocked me the most was when I saw Sano walk up and talk to her telling her not to leave as well.

That's right, Sano made the jump and she said she'd go back to America when he has. But here they are asking her to stay and by the looks of it, she is. I smiled and walked back in the direction I came and went back to the dorms and walked into the cafeteria with the others.

"I feel empty," said Nakao as he leaned on Minami. I went over and sat on the table next to Kayashima.

"Oh!" exclaimed Minami knocking Nakao off of him, "did that female ghost make it to heaven?"

"About that," said Kayashima holding his hands up and scanning the area, "she's still wandering around here somewhere." And then he stopped and looked at Masao who had black lips and bent the spoon he had.

"That guy is a handful for you, eh Kayashima?" I asked and he nodded as we slowly made our way out of the cafeteria to avoid him.


	9. Chapter 9

School started up again and they actually gave me a proper uniform. My aunt gave me a black skirt and a white shirt with a black bow and the jacket all the guys have. It was really comfortable considering it was a skirt. I wasn't a big skirt person, I'd wear them occasionally but not on a weekly basis. I sat by the window in the classroom and watched as the guys were excited about going back to school. Mizuki walked in with Nakatsu and walked up to Sano and started talking to him. The others guys were coming over to my side of the room and cheered by me and I just looked up at them and they walked away.

Eventually the teacher came and quieted us because the class _was_ pretty loud, as you can imagine. . . Or not.

-

That evening Akiha (A/N: I know before I typed 'Akira' I was hearing it wrong then) had asked everyone to gather in the cafeteria so she could talk to us about something. I stood in the back trying to see if I could leave the room without being caught. I just wanted to finish my homework and sleep, more sleep but whatever.

"What did you gather all of us here?" asked Minami as he walked up to Akiha, who got on a chair so everyone's attention was on her.

"I just got an offer from a famous publisher," she said.

"Please don't keep us waiting, tell us," said someone, I couldn't tell from behind.

"Look," she said holding a magazine up.

"An An?" everyone read.

"Is that. . .THE An An?" asked Nakatsu.

"About 'An An', it contains all the latest news about modern fashion, very popular from the middle schoolers to the grannies. A super famous magazine," said Sekime.

"Sekime is awesome, he knows everything," said Nakatsu and everyone clapped at Sekime's knowledge.

"Then, this special edition of hottie on the street, you guys will be the models and I'll the one to shoot it,' she announced.

"Model, it suits me perfectly," announced Masao, I just laughed.

"I must let Osaka High be well known nationally," said Tennouji, eh he could pull it off but barely.

"So it will make us even more popular!" shouted Minami. As if we needed to be more popular.

"Wait! Wait and minute!" yelled Akiha over the madness she created, "it's unfortunate but not everyone can participate. Only five people chosen by me can be in the magazine."

"In that case, please share my beauty to the world," said Masao walking up to her.

"No, should be my physical beauty," said Tennouji stripping his top for dramatic effect. I think he's been hanging around Masao too much.

"If you chose me, then my guardian will also be with me," announced Kayashima. Not him too, I must talk to him about this madness.

"I already made my choice," said Akiha holding up some cards in her hand.

"Here they are," she said.

Dorm 1 then started to chant Tennouji as Akiha slowly called out the names.

"The first person is. . . Nanba Minami-kun," she said and dorm 2 cheered.

"The second person is. . . Nakatsu Shuichi-kun," she said and dorm 2 once again cheered.

"The third person is. . . Sano Izumi-kun," she said and dorm two cheered again, and I took this chance to leave. I slowly, as to not divert attention to myself, walked along the back wall. Sano denied participation and the she announced Ashiya Mizuki as the further person. I was almost out the door when I heard my name called and everyone started looking around and Kayashima walked over to me and brought me over to the front of the crowd.

"So that is my five, but since Sano doesnt want to participate," she said.

"Hey, wait, I never said I would participate!" I said. Getting pictures taken of me really wasn't my thing.

"Well too bad they need a girls perspective on clothing, so you're participating," she said," now who wants to take Sano's spot?"

I walked through the crowd and saw Sano raising his hand.

"I'll participate," he said and dorm 2 cheered. That isn't Sano-like to participate in things like this. Maybe he's doing it for a change, or maybe even trying to protect Mizuki. I think it was the later of the two.

-

All five of us we ready to go to the photo shoot. I knew it wasn't going to be that much fun, especially with the thought of them doing my hair and make up and picking out random clothes that aren't mine. I was planning on not even showing up but Kayashima and Nakatsu literally dragged me outside the school and Nakatsu made sure I didn't escape all the way there.

The building outside seemed normal but the inside was just plain weird. We went down to the shoot area and after Nakatsu and Mizuki had fun being Romeo and Juliet, no they didn't kill themselves at the end of their fun, Akiha shooed us to the clothes rack. I, of course, had a separate changing room and to my utter joy, Akiha said it was our fashion and I didn't have to wear make up and do my hair weird. I just had to put on some eyeliner and some foundation for the camera and lights.

My outfit I picked from the rack was long black pinstripe shorts with a thick black belt that hung off my hips. The shirt was a black tank top and I had white and black arm warmers on. I had on wide black and white shoes and my hair was left as it was, curly and hanging down.

She did each of us individually then we did shots together. In our group shot I was in the middle and then during another the guys, and Mizuki, were sitting on the couch and I was laying on their laps. I never want to get that close to any of them every again. Minami was a womanizer so he probably liked it, Nakatsu is just so weird it might be contagious, Kayashima's guardian protects him, Mizuki is a girl and I don't swing that way, and Sano I couldn't tell who was more uncomfortable him or me.

"That's perfect we're done the issue will be out soon," announced Akiha and we happily got to change and go back to the school.

We walked back and everyone was going to go to the cafeteria for food. I was walking behind everyone because my feet hurt flip flops aren't the best thing to wear while walking a lot. I took my flip flops off when we reached the dorms and I started walking when I heard a conversation.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings," said Sano to Mizuki.

"Like a father," said Mizuki who then walked away. I walked up next to Sano.

"Burn, you know you're making it a little too obvious that you know her secret, but I can't believe how dense Mizuki is," I said and walked away.

I walked into the cafeteria and heard Kayashima say, "this school is going to disappear."

"HUH?" asked Nakatsu.

"It's a lie," said Minami.

"I'll call my aunt and find out exactly what's happening," I said and pulled my phone out and called her.

"The person you are trying to reach is-" I hung up.

"So?" asked Nakatsu.

"Her phone is turned off she must have known I would call when I heard," I said and everyone's head was hung low.

-

The next day we were outside trying to get people to donate money so we could save our school. Mizuki and Nakatsu had me tag along with them. I was going to go with Kayashima but they literally dragged me with them. I shall get my revenge on Nakatsu one of these days for all of the dragging he's been making me do lately.

"Do you have to run?" I asked trying to make sure as I ran that my skirt didn't fly up. I had shorts on underneath but it's still not ladylike.

"Hurry we need donations," yelled Mizuki as we came up to the side gate entrance. I caught up with them and I fixed my skirt so it wasn't poofed or anything. And what perfect timing that's just when Kagurazaka comes waltzing up.

"What are you doing?" he asked with that smug look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nakatsu walking up to Kagurazaka.

"Looking for Sano," was his simple reply.

"Sano's on the field hurry up and go!" said Nakatsu.

"Don't," said Mizuki walking up and putting a hand on Kagurazaka's shoulder, "this guy is, surprisingly a good guy."

"Yea right, if a good guy heard this school was being demolished he would donate some money," said Nakatsu.

Now I know Nakatsu wasn't doing it intentionally but guilt was a way to get donations.

"This school is going to be closed?" asked Kagurazaka. Could he not read the signs Nakatsu and Mizuki had on their backs?

"That's right, in this case, Sano will probably transfer to Madagascar campus or something," said Nakatsu, "if you don't want this to happen then donate some money!"

Mizuki and I just looked at each other in disbelief that Kagurazaka would care about saving our school. He then brought out his wallet and actually did. We all stared at him in shock, some of us maybe in shock.

"Not enough?" he asked.

"What?" I asked shocked, "of course it's enough, we didn't even expect anything from you. I guess you really want to beat Sano, eh?"

"Thanks," said Nakatsu as he bowed the pole holding the sign up hit Kagurazaka pretty hard in the head. I suppressed a laugh as Kagurazaka held his head.

Just then some girls came running up to Mizuki.

"Are you Ashiya Mizuki?" one asked holding An An up and having her sign the page where the article was. I didn't get a copy yet, and didn't want to see it so I turned around and ignored them.

"Hey what's this 'An An'?" asked Kagurazaka.

"Some lame magazine that Akiha got to shoot pictures for an article on modern style," I said rolling me eyes.

"Mizuki, Minami, Sano, Miyuki, and I recently became models," said Nakatsu.

"Sano. . .model? You too?" he asked and then turned to look at me.

"Sadly yes, I'm just glad no one has asked me to sign theirs, I don't want to see it," I said.

"You were in a magazine and didn't even see it?" they both asked.

"I don't want to," I said. Nakatsu and Kagurazaka then walked off to the side and talked. Oh god this can't be good. Next thing I know Kagurazaka has my arm and is dragging me away from the campus.

"Hey, where are you going let go," I said trying to free my arm.

"We're going to a store to buy each of us a copy," he said. Eventually I caught up to him but he still didn't trust me and held my arms still. We reached the store and walked in. There were hardly any of the magazine left but we each bought a copy and walked out and sat on a bench nearby.

"I can't look, here have two copies," I said putting my copy on his lap.

"What am I going to do with two copies?" he asked.

"I don't know I'm sure in that big head of yours there's a brain somewhere, use it, but don't hurt yourself," I said standing up.

"No you're staying here and looking at your article," he said reaching out and trying to grab her arm but missed and grabbed her skirt pulling her back.

"Hey, hands off the skirt, hentai. How many do you think there are at that school?" I asked as I shoved his hand back. He just grabbed my arm and pulled me to try and get me to sit next to him but it didn't turn out quite like that. I fell down onto his lap and staring up at him.

We stared at each other and then I quickly got off and sat next to him on the bench.

"Never do that again," I said looking at my hands that were folded in my lap.

"S-sorry, so here's your magazine," he said handing it to me.

"No it's yours, I gave it to you," I said shoving it back to him.

"Just read it," he said opening it to the page and shoving it in my face.

"No, now good bye," I said standing up and leaving.

-

I walked back to the school and went to meet with the guys. They had just finished counting the money and I took my spot next to Kayashima-kun.

"889 yen," was all I heard.

"All day and that's all we got?" I asked and then leaned over and rested my head on Kayashima's shoulder.

"Have you been able to contact your aunt?" asked Minami.

"No her phone has been off," I said.

"Then how did Sawatari-san get a hold of her?" asked Sekime.

"She probably gave him the number of where she's staying, I don't know," I said.

"Some guardian she is for you," said Nakatsu.

"Hey she's doing the best she can, as am I," I said.

"We know that, but what are you doing the best at?" asked Nakao.

"Trying to fit in with a bunch of guys," I replied.

"Hey although you're hot on the outside you're one of us on the inside," said Minami.

"So I'm a girl on the outside and a boy on the inside. . . A shim?" I asked.

"Something like that, but you like guys right?" asked Minami with hope.

"Of course," I said.

"Can't you tell she does by the way she is leaning on Kayashima's shoulder?" asked Sekime.

"Yea," said Nakatsu.

Just then dorm 2 walked in and were preparing themselves for the personal interview that Kayashima filled Nakatsu and I in when we were hanging out in their room. Dorm 3 walked by preparing as well. Eventualy everyone left the area but I was tried and made Kayashima stay a little longer till I decided to get up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just a little tired, that stupid Kagurazaka dragged me around to get a magazine that I didn't even read because I never wanted to," I said.

"You were with Kagurazaka?" he asked getting a little quieter.

"Yea, Nakatsu's idea. I don't want to read that article," I said.

"Oh," he said. I sat up noticing his depression and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm fine, just worried about the school," he lied. I could tell, even though I couldn't detect his aura I could easily tell something else was bugging him.

"Alright, just so you know, you can talk to me about anything, but if it's anything boy personal that you know I wouldn't understand I suggest you go to Nakatsu," I said. He then smiled up at me.

"Thanks," he said. I nodded and then went back to my dorm.

-

That night I was up late listening to music. I heard a knock on the door and turned my music down and told them to come in. Kayashima walked in.

" 'Ai Miyuki is the only girl attending Osaka Gakuen. The principal of the school is her beautiful aunt who took her in after the tragic and ironic death of her mother. She says her style is much like her mothers. Cool calm colors and only wears things that she is comfortable with. She doesn't often do her hair in different styles nor wear make-up because she is one who believes in natural beauty'," read Kayashima as we walked in holding the magazine to read off of.

"That's why I didn't want to read it," I said looking down.

"Your mother," he said walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I mean can talk about it freely now, but it's hard to read about it," I said looking at him.

"I understand," he nodded. I sighed and picked up the magazine.

"So that's what they wrote about me eh?" I asked as I stared at the cover.

"Yes, have you seen the picture?" he asked.

"No, and I don't want to. I probably look horrible," I said and handed the magazine back to him.

"Well in my opinion I think you look beautiful," he said and then smiled at me.

"Thanks, but I'd still rather not look. I thank you a lot for talking to me and telling me what they wrote, but I still didn't want to find out," I said and he looked down," eh? But I understand what you were trying to do!"

"Thanks," he said bringing his head up and smiling.

"Oh hey I got this new movie today it's called the Sixth Sense, I thought you'd be interested since you have one," I said holding the DVD up.

"I would love too," he said. I put it in on my laptop and we sat back against my wall as we watched with it in our laps.

"How would you respond if I walked around saying 'I see dead people, they're everywhere'?" he asked looking down at me. I lazily looked up at him.

"Well I would understand but if you say it enough I think I might shove you in that fountain next time we pass it together," I said. He laughed and we kept watching.

I was really tired from today so I ended up falling asleep. I don't know which way my head fell but hopefully Kayashima wouldn't care. I mean he can sense auras so he must know that I am tired after all.

-

I awoke the next morning I woke up to see the wall. I groaned and rolled onto my back and looked over and saw Kayashima sleeping there. I guess that movie was just too boring. Ah who cares, Bruce Willis was the ghost the entire time (A/N: Did I ruin it for anyone?). I took my laptop and put it on my desk and then walked over to Kayashima and gently shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Morning," I said standing up and stretching. Just then the door opened.

"Hey Miyuki have you seen- Oh, um, sorry," said Nakatsu who then left the room closing the door behind him.

"I think he was looking for you, just a hunch," I said. Kayashima then got up and stretched too.

"Well I should go back to my room," he said as he walked to the door.

"Oi, don't leave the magazine here," I said at I threw it to him and he caught it.

"I tried," he said and then left. I just chuckled to myself and then took and shower and got into some capris and a fitted t-shirt.

I walked to the cafeteria and nearly ran into Mizuki as she rushed out.

"What's his hurry?" I asked as I walked into the cafeteria.

"He just said gather everyone together," said Sekime.

"He has a good aura though," said Kayashima.

"We'll find out what he has planned soon, I hope," I said as I walked over an sat next to Kayashima at a table.

Eventually the other dorms came and then Mizuki came followed by Akiha. Now it is clear, Akiha is only good for taking pictures and since the school is shutting down we need one of all of us together. Sometimes it helps to have a brain.

Mizuki got on a chair, still being fairly short might I add, and said, "Let's take pictures together."

"Pictures?" replied the mass.

"At a time like this?" asked Minami.

"Yes it's perfect," said Mizuki.

"We're going back," said Masao and dorm three started to leave. Mizuki then ran in front of them.

"At a time like this it is good to preserve our memories with everyone gathered together," said Mizuki.

"Oi, let's go," said Tennouji. Mizuki then ran and blocked their exit.

"Even though I can' say it often, when we're together I feel happy, that's why I want pictures," she said, she's is going to be known as a sensitive guy at the school from now on after that.

"It can't be helped, let's take some good ones," said Minami. Everyone started cheering and I looked around to see if everyone was here, they weren't.

"Hold it, Sano isn't here," said Sekime.

"I'll get him," said Mizuki and she ran off.

"Do you think he'll show?" I asked Nakao.

"Not a chance," he said.

"I think he will," said Kayashima. I smiled at him and we waited around. Chairs were set up as Akiha set up her camera. The guys were being silly as usual as we waited and when the two came in we all sat down. I was next to Sano and Kayashima sitting down. The first picture was serious but we were told to loosen up and Kayashima and I put our hands up in one picture. Another where I was once again laid across the laps of Kayashima, Sano, Mizuki, and Nakatsu while they were being pushed from behind. The next was me and Kayashima sharing a chair because someone stole his. Then we were being squished from all around and I laughed as some people fell on the floor.

-

I finally got a hold of my aunt and she explained everything. It was a misunderstanding she wanted to get rid of coffee beans and the interview was just a simple survey 'do you like this school'.

I told everyone the next day in class and they were all cheering. I stayed in my seat and watched the others cheer. I then saw Nakatsu move over to Sano and talk to him. He then quickly left and joined the group in cheering.

It was interesting these past few days.


	10. Chapter 10

Finals were coming up soon, but I knew the material so I wasn't stressing as much as the guys were. But soon things got interesting and it started the next day of school.

"I got big news!" said Sekime who always seems to say something informative when he talks. "We have a new teacher," he said. I looked up at him. Everyone then started cheering.

"Everyone settle down!" yelled Nakatsu standing up, "we all know what we must do, right?" Everyone cheered again.

"Attention please," said Sawatari-san walking in. The guys returned to their seats and listened to him. "Yoshioka-sensei is not here due to maternity leave. Starting today you guys will have a new teacher as your homeroom teacher," he said and then wrote a name on the board, "Kitahama-sensi please come in."

We all looked at the doorway and watched as a young man with glasses walked in.

"He's pretty good looking," said some of the guys.

"How can a guy go on maternity leave?" I asked because curiosity got the best of me.

"It mean he's taking care of the baby, and we must have a free spirit at this school, this," started Sawatari-san.

"Was said by the principal herself," the class answered.

"That's right," said Sawatari-san and the class started cheering. I watched as the new sensei picked up an An An magazine on someone's desk and looked at the article with us in it. I still didn't see the picture so I began to fret about which one was used. He then slammed the magazine on the desk and everyone went quiet and then held it up to the class.

"I'll not allow this kind of superficial conduct," he said, "if it happens again you will be suspended from the school without exception."

"Harsh much?" I asked to myself. Nakatsu then stood up and kicked his soccer ball at the teacher. It missed him and they threw more balls at him a tennis ball hits Sawatari-san in the face and then a copper tub lands on top of his head.

"Sawatari-san are you alright?" I asked running down to help him. He was like an uncle to me so of course I was worried. Sure I knew they were planning something but I thought they'd at least aim.

"Who did this?" asked the teacher, "who played this stupid prank?"

"This guy really can't take a joke," said Nakatsu.

"Oh yea, hitting Sawatari-san was real funny, I'm dying from laughter over here," I said as I helped Sawatari-san regain his balance.

"You, what's your name?" asked Kitahama-sensei walking toward Nakatsu.

"I'm a hot-blooded soccer player- Nakatsu Shuishi!" announced Nakatsu standing up, "of course, my dream is to represent our country and play on the World Cup stage!"

"I'll remember you," said Kitahama-sensei and the class went silent.

"KYDJ new teacher!" the class taunted. (A/N: Keep your day job.)

Kitahama-sensei walked out with Sawatari-san wobbling behind.

"It seems that the curtain has unveiled the waves," said Kayashima-kun and I turned and looked at him.

-

It was after school and I was walking around talking with Kayashima.

"Tests are tomorrow are you ready?" he asked.

"Yea, if I study my brains out now I think when I take the test I'll forget it all right on the spot. It's better to study over the year and then rest before the test," I said.

"Yes I agree, but the others would just call people like that nerds," said Kayashima.

"I don't care," I said.

"What do you think of the new teacher?"

"He's. . . different."

"He has a different aura about him then most teachers."

"He acts different then most teachers. We have to keep an eye on him."

"Make that four eyes," he said and we laughed a little.

"So once tests are over what do you plan to do?" I asked as we sat down on a bench.

"Well we have our test celebration. The three dorms perform some sort of musical act," said Kayashima.

"Of course there is something special for everything at this school," I said.

"Yea, maybe you can be in our dorm two performance. Can you sing?" 

"I'm probably to shy to sing and I never really tried."

"Maybe you should think about it, because I can predict some things are going to be horrible."

"I might try."

-

I was walking down the hall when I saw Sano walking to his dorm.

"Still practicing hard?" I asked.

"Yea, hey do you think you can walk Yujiroh I have to study?" he asked.

"Oh yea sure. So how is your jumping coming along?" I asked.

"Okay, there's a training coming soon but I have to be invited."

"Do you think you will be invited?"

"I don't know."

"Well you should go study. Have fun," I said and we walked away to our destinations. I walked out to Yujiroh and put his leash on and began on the walk. I walked around the school and decided to run with him on the track for a bit. The night was cool and perfect to run in.

We walked to a nearby water fountain and we both got water and then I went and sat on the bleachers. I heard footsteps behind me and turned and low and behold there was Kagurazaka. He seems to be popping up a lot more often lately, it's somewhat scary.

"Hey," he said as he came and sat next to me. Yujiroh looked at him and growled a bit.

"Shh, it's okay Yujiroh," I said as I pet him.

"Isn't that Sano's dog?" he asked.

"Sort of yea," I said, "so what are you doing here?"

"Well I was watching Sano practice and then I saw you and decided to talk to someone."

"Ah, oh do you know about that training that is going on?"

"Yea I was invited to go."

"Oh, is there any hope for Sano to go?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Can you ask him? He is trying really hard, he was even practicing today when we have tests tomorrow."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you, well I should get Yujiroh back to his house. Bye, and please consider Sano," I said and got up and walked away and put Yujiroh back at his house.

I walked back to my dorm and got a good nights sleep.

-

The first day of tests finally came. The answer sheets were passed back and ten the test began. Everything was simple and I understood most of it. Some were struggling and some were extreme erasing a few answers. Kitahama-sensei started walking up and down the aisle. He came by my desk and looked at me.

"You're the principal's niece?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. He just stood up and continued walking. The next thing I hear is very unexpected.

"What is this?" asked Kitahama-sensei and I looked over to the middle of the classroom. He was holding up a piece of paper and looking at Nakatsu. "This is cheating," he said after looking over the paper. If Nakatsu didn't give a good excuse he was done for. This teacher seemed merciless and it's obvious from yesterday's action with the stupid little magazine.

"I don't know anything about this," said Nakatsu. Yea he blew it.

"We'll talk about this more later. Come to the student disciplinary room after the test," said Kitahama-sensei and he walked back to the front of the classroom.

After that I quickly finished my test and brought it up to the teacher and left the classroom. I was worried about what was going to happen to Nakatsu so I went to my aunts office.

"Sawatari-san!" I asked when I entered.

"Hai, Miyuki-san?" he asked turning to me from watering a plant.

"Did you hear yet?" I asked.

"About what?" he said as he continued to water his plants.

"Kitahama-sensei found a piece of paper under Nakatsu's answer sheet and apparently it had the answers on it, I couldn't tell I was too far, but Nakatsu isn't one to cheat. I know he isn't the smartest but he would never do something like this," I exclaimed as I walked over to Sawatari-san.

"I'll settle it just leave it to me," he said smiling at me.

"Thank you so much," I said sighing.

"You have adapted well here," he said.

"I guess I have huh? I never thought I would at first. I guess I just reached down deep, very deep, inside nad found my inner tomboy," I said.

"Yea. Oh do you plan to participate in the after test celebration?"

"Kayashima-kun and I talked about maybe me singing but I don't think so."

"You sing?" he asked.

"Nope, well I should go I'm hungry," I said and left with a wave.

-

We were all waiting in the classroom for the result of Nakatsu's meeting. He came in and we looked hopefully at him.

"You were proven innocent right?" asked Sekime, "if not we can explain to Kitahama-sensei for you." Sano then walked down and hit Nakatsu in the head with a notebook and handed it to him.

"You poor student," said Sano.

"Sano made a complete science report for you physics test tomorrow," said Mizuki.

"Sano. . ." Said Nakatsu.

"Don't take it to heart," replied Sano.

"Can I cry on you?" asked Nakatsu.

"No way," replied Sano.

"Too late," said Nakatsu as he flung himself on Sano and cried. Everyone laughed at the two. I then walked up to Nakatsu and tapped his shoulder and he turned around and looked at me.

"If you need help studying I will be happy to help," I said.

"Thanks. Oh, now that I think about it you were finished with your test early," said Nakatsu.

"Yea, what do you think I'm reading in my room?" I asked.

"You're like super nerd," said Nakatsu.

"Say that again and I won't help you out of everything," I said and walked out of the classroom. I walked outside and looked for an isolated place. I wanted to try and be some help for our dorm in this celebration. I already had found some lyrics that were good. It was a rock song and really good with a great melody so now all I needed to do was practice. Problem was I didn't want anyone to find out, which draws even more problems because I don't know if I sound good or not but I'm too embarrassed to ask someone for help.

I found a building that was abandoned and decided to practice there. I put my bag down and pulled out the lyrics. I got the song playing in my head and started to sing. It was soft at first but soon built up.

"You're doing it wrong," said someone from behind me. I turned around and saw Kagurazaka standing there in a workout outfit.

"What now you're an expert in singing too?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Sort of. You're singing from your head, you have to sing from your chest, that's where everyone's great singing voice is," he said.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked.

"I heard someone singing and decided to see who," he said with a shrug.

"Well there's a reason why I went to find this abandoned building to practice," I said.

"Here let me help you," he said.

"Why?" I asked shocked he even offered.

"Because I have nothing better to do," he said.

"That's sad," I said.

"What's this for anyway?"

"After test celebration. Kayashima-kun suggested I should sing."

"Oh that aura reading guy?"

"Yea, anyway. You really want to help me?"

"Sure," he said and walked over to me and took and lyrics out of my hand.

So he shockingly helped me practice my song and eventually I had to return to the school and he had to go as well.

"Thank you for helping me, I'll tell you if I am singing or not," I said as we walked back toward our schools.

"You better after all that work. Well ja," he said we came to his school and he walked in.

-

Dorm 2 was gathered in the cafeteria discussing what the other dorms were doing and what we were going to do.

"So we just do what we want to do, and we'll win," said Minami.

"So what should we do?" asked Sekime. Some of the guys, including Kayashima-kun, came out on roller blades singing Paradise Galaxy by Hikaru-GENJI. I laughed as they went outside still singing then came back in.

We denounced that idea and more kept coming. There was a guitar and singing act then a really horrible rap.

"Seriously nothing looks good," said Minami.

"Miyuki-chan why don't you sing something?" asked Kayashima-kun leaning toward me.

"No," I said. Mizuki and Nakatsu then came out and suggested rock and roll.

"Yea I like that idea," said Minami.

"That's what you've been practicing right Miyuki-chan? Why don't you sing in it," he said.

"You sing," asked Minami over hearing it.

"Only a little which means I started today," I said.

"Then it's decided you're singing in our rock and roll act," said Minami.

"But-," I started but they were all talking about the idea.

-

That night Nakatsu was studying with Mizuki again so I was in my room reading. I heard a knock on the door and Kayashima-kun came in.

"Can you help me with physics?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. We sat at my desk and I helped him.

"Is this correct?" he asked for the ten thousandth time.

"No I told you what to do ten times already," I said as I leaned over and looked at his paper, "ah I see you messed up the same part as last time."

"Oh right," he re-did it and I watched him. He was smart and he would get this immediately why was it so hard.

"Kayashima, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked. He looked up at me and looked at me.

"Huh?" he asked confused but I can tell by the look in his eyes I was correct.

"You can't lie to me," I said.

"Right, well the reason I wanted to come in here is not because I wanted to study," he said.

"I know that, you are smart you can study on your own," I observed. He nodded.

"I came in here to tell you something," he said avoiding the point.

"Usually you can say whatever you feel."

"Usually. . ."

"I think I can guess what this is about."

"Really?"

"Friday at 4:30 meet by the gates."

"So it's a date?"

"It's a date."

He smiled and nodded his head. He walked out of my dorm with his books with the smile still on his face. I laughed to myself and put my books on my shelf and went to sleep.

-

Last day of testing, I hope no one else get's set up for cheating, and I especially hope it isn't me. It would be a lot worse scenario if I was blamed for cheating because of how early I finished the test yesterday.

I finished the test early again and left to go talk with Sawatari-san again.

"So you are to finish Nakatsu's meeting today?" I asked as I sat on the couch and he walked over with some cookies on a tray.

"Yea," he said.

"So you know how to cheer me up?" I asked eyeing the delicious looking cookies.

"You aunt told me if you ever get depressed of troubled to make you cookies," he said with a smile. I took a bite of one and smiled too.

"Yep these are definitely homemade. Anyhow, Nakatsu wouldn't cheat he has been spending his nights with Sano and Mizuki studying until their brain explodes. Kayashima says Nakatsu doesn't go back to his dorm till late in the night or early in the morning depends on your view. Please do everything you can to protect him," I said.

"I will try everything, unless would you like to speak on behalf of the principal. You do know both principal and Nakatsu better then me," he said.

"What you want me to take the place of the principal?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, you will be perfect. I think if you can succeed in saving your friend at this then maybe you will one day become the principal of this school," he said.

"But I don't want to be principal," I said.

"What do you want to be?" he asked.

"I'm. . .not sure actually, but is it really okay for me to substitute as you?" I asked.

"I see no problem with it and I'm sure your aunt would agree."

"Alright I'll try to save Nakatsu's skin," I said and stood up and went to the student disciplinary room. The bell finally rang and Kitahama-sensei and Nakatsu walked in.

"What are you doing here? You didn't get in trouble too did you?" asked Kitahama-sensei closing the door behind Nakatsu who took a seat across from me.

"No I'm here as a substitute for the principal who is away on a business trip right now. Sawatari-san and the principal both believe that I can handle this situation," I said seriously. Nakatsu just looked at me and I looked back at him and nodded.

"I can't have this. You're a classmate and friend to him how can I be sure you aren't being fair with both of us?" he asked.

"I assure you, you can't," I said looking at Kitahama-sensei.

"You see so go get Sawatari-san," he said walking next to me. I stood up and looked at him.

"But if I can be that honest don't you think I would continue to be that honest? I wish to be here to bail my friend out but to also find the truth about him. If he did cheat, which there is hard evidence that he did, I would have to talk to him about his decision and make sure he, and no one else, does it again. As a substitute for my aunt, the principal, I have to do my duty and that is to find the truth in every situation and correct any false accusations," I said crossing my arms.

"I don't have time for this," replied Kitahama-sensei.

"Then I suggest we start," I said. He huffed and turned around and walked over to Nakatsu. I sat back down and watched Kitahama-sensei.

"Alright, Nakatsu Shuichi, you were caught cheating on a test do you want to say you did and make this easier on us all?" asked Kitahama-sensei.

"I told a million times before I didn't do anything. I don't even know where that paper came from, I don't even own a highlighter," he said.

"May I see the paper?" I asked. Kitahama-sensei handed it to me and I looked at.

"Sano and Mizuki have highlighters in this color, but this isn't his work. He doesn't use the computer he writes things out," I said placing the paper on the table.

"Someone else could have typed it for him," said Kitahama-sensei.

"That is true. And have you, Kitahama-sensei, checked over these answer to make sure these are the correct answers to the test?" I asked.

"Yes I have everything is correct," he said.

"I will make an agreement with you, and listen carefully Nakatsu, tomorrow the test results will be posted outside on the bulletin board. If Nakatsu does incredibly well for his standards, and I will ask his best friend Kayashima if Nakatsu did too well for his standards, then suspension will be a possible result only after looking at his test toughly. If he does poorly, the suspension will be dropped and everything will go back to normal. Can both of you agree to these terms?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Uh, yea," said Nakatsu.

"Yes," said Kitahama-sensei.

"Well then I guess this meeting is done. Come on Nakatsu let's go meet up with the others, I'm hungry," I said and we left the room and walked to the cafeteria.

"I never knew you could do something like that," said Nakatsu once we were out of the room.

"You don't know many things about me," I said smiling at him.

"Ah true," he said, "um, have you talked to Kayashima-kun lately?"

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"What did you talk about?"

"We're going on a date on Friday," I said simply and he looked at me and then stopped in front of me.

"You serious?" he asked putting a hand on each of my shoulders.

"Yes, why?"

"That's great!" he yelled pulling me into a hug.

"Ack, let go, let me go I need oxygen to breath. My blood cells really hate you right now," I yelled.

"You really are a nerd," he said letting go.

"It's common sense. . .okay maybe not, but it isn't to me," I said fixing my shirt and we kept walking.

We walked into the cafeteria and all the dorms were in there.

"Eh? What's wrong?" asked Nakatsu as we walked down. They all turned and looked at us.

"Nothing at all," Mizuki tried to cover.

"We're being accused all because of you," said someone from dorm 3.

"Eh?" Nakatsu and I asked at the same time. Mizuki's head dropped and Nakatsu looked sad.

"Everyone, I'm sorry. I'm going to be alright, sorry. . ." he said then turned and left the cafeteria. Mizuki ran after him and I sighed and sat down on the ground and held my head. The others dispersed and Kayashima came over to me and sat down next to me.

"You have a dark aura, what happened?" he asked.

"I was as unbiased as possible to help him, but I never thought everyone would turn like that," I said shaking me head and then bringing it up and looking ahead of me. "Oh well I guess you just have to grin and bare it," I said and stood up and then held out a helping hand to Kayashima and pulled him up.

"I'm sure everything will turn out for the best," he said. I nodded and I got something to eat.

-

The results were posted and I was top in the class followed by Sano, not much of a surprise there. Now only for Nakatsu's results.

"Hey cheater Nakatsu what's your score?" asked a dorm 1 student.

"Me? Actually I got zero points, lowest score in the class, bye!" said Nakatsu. What? I knew he was stupid, but. . .damn. He then walked away from the crowd and I somehow managed to get out of it too. I ran over to Nakatsu and he looked at me.

"I won't say anything until Kitahama-sensei does," I said and then walked away back to my dorm room. In there I saw a box wrapped laying on my bed. I walked over and opened it. It was a new violin. I read the card and it was from my aunt thanking me for doing a wonderful job as her. I tuned it and played a little bit. I haven't played for a few years.

I then heard a knock on my door and in came Kayashima, Mizuki, and Minami.

"You play the violin?" asked Minami.

"I started playing the violin when I was eight but I soon grew out of my old violin and that was around the time my dad left us so we couldn't afford to get me and new one," I explained.

"I think you should play the violin in the celebration instead of sing. It would be a nice touch. I know some western rock songs that incorporate classical instruments such as the piano and violin in their songs,' said Mizuki.

"I'd be happy to," I said.

"Isn't rehearsals right now?" asked Kayashima.

"Oh, right, come on you two," said Minami and we both ran down the hall to the stage room. Kayashima was somewhere behind us I could hear his footsteps. We got there in time and dorm 1 was to rehearse first. They started and it was a disturbing site actually. And Tennouji began to sing and let me tell you. . . No.

Halfway through, though, Kitahama-sensei came along and saved- I mean, rudely interrupted their practice.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Festival," was the reply from Tennouji. Kitahama-sensei than walked up to the stage.

"What are you guys wearing?" he asked.

"Festival clothes," they answered in unison.

"Kitahama-sensei, today is regular celebration live," said Sawatari-san.

"Celebration?" he asked. Seriously how did he become a teacher, or pass high school for that matter, without knowing what a celebration is. "For those who did poorly on the test?" he asked, harsh, yes, but true.

"Ai-yah," is the intelligible response from Sawatari-san.

"How about let me announce their score for you to hear?" suggested Kitahama-sensei.

"Ai-yah, Ai-yah," repeated Sawatari-san.

"Please go easy on us!" said Tennouji as dorm 1 bowed down to their sensei.

"Then stop this immediately!" said Kitahama-sensei.

"It can't be helped, let's go," said Tennouji.

"Hai," came his reply and dorm 1 walked off the stage.

"Why must we stop?" asked Minami.

"Are you Nanba Minami-kun?" asked Kitahama-sensei turning toward him and walking a bit.

"Ah lah- you remember my name, I'm so honored," said Minami acting happy.

"You're also on my black list," said Kitahama-sensei.

"I'm telling you we are not your slaves. We'll do whatever we want," said Minami.

"If you don't want to follow orders prepare to stay for another year," threatened Kitahama-sensei.

"Evacuate!" yelled Mianmi throwing his arms up, "You guys! If you're done then evacuate! Follow Kitahama-sensei's order!"

Most of dorm 2 ran out but I remained with Minami, Mizuki, Sekime, and Nakatsu. Kitahama-sensei looked over at us and his attention was focused on Nakatsu.

Then music started and dorm 3 came out in the most embarrassing and hysterical. . . things I have ever seen and started singing and dancing. I sighed and walked out not being able to take that sight any longer.

I decided since I had my violin I would go to the park and practice. I sat down on a bench and played a song I knew form long ago. It was called Fukai Mizu, or Deep Water, and I loved the tune. Halfway through someone sat next to me but I ignored them. I had my eyes closed as I played envisioning the notes in my mind. When I finished I heard that person clapping. I looked over and rolled my eyes.

"What are you stalking me and deciding to bug me every time I go off campus?" I asked as I put the violin in it's case.

"You never told me you played the violin. You're really good," replied Kagurazaka completely ignoring my question.

"Thanks," I said, "Oh I'm not singing."

"You're playing the violin," he stated.

"Hey you aren't as dumb as you look," I said.

"Neither are you, they say you have to have brains to play a musical instrument so there must be some," he said.

"If you hate me so much why do you follow me around and talk to me as much as possible," I said.

"Maybe since I don't see Nakatsu enough you're the next best thing to make fun of," he said.

"Thanks, well now that I've been insulted for today I think I'll go home and wallow in my self misery, good bye," I said standing up and walking away, almost hitting him with my violin case in the process.

-

In school the next day everyone was disappoint that the live show was postponed to a date that nobody knew when. I was sitting there thinking about everything when Kitahama-sensei walked in. I watched him stop at the front of the classroom and stare at three boys in the back fighting over Minami's electric guitar. Kitahama-sensei looked deep in thought for a moment then charged up to the boys, took the guitar away, and threw it out the window.

"You still have time to play the guitar? Go back to studying!" yelled Kitahama-sensei who then walked back to the front of the class. Either this guy has had serious problems in the past, or just needs anger management. "All of you, just do whatever I tell you to do!" he said.

Everyone remained silent and calm.

-

Everything seemed normal this morning except when the gates for the dorms opened and there were no screaming fan girls. I shrugged it off and went to class

After school I stayed in the classroom late because last night I didn't get much sleep. I had the weirdest dream. In a nutshell, I was standing at the park on one side was Kayashima and on the other was Kagurazaka. I had no clue what they were doing there. Then my mother appeared and pointed to both boys, nodded her head then faded away. The boys continued to look at me and then they each grabbed an arm and pulled. Then I woke up.

That's why I spelt in class after the bell ring. It took all I had to stay up till the bell rang and when I did my head was down and I was out.

I woke up later to someone shaking me. I looked up and say Kayashima sitting next to me.

"Hmm what time is it?" I asked sitting up.

"Late, we're about to start the celebration," said Kayashima.

"HUH? Okay can you fill me in?" I asked standing up and grabbing my jacket and bag.

"Nakatsu was suppose to be suspended but then Sano saved him by revealing the teachers past and now he's safe and the celebration is on. And it's about to start," he said as we walked out the door.

"I guess I did a lousy job of protecting Nakatsu eh?" I asked.

"You did a good job but fell asleep at the end," he said.

I nodded and we ran, grabbed my violin, changed, then went to the stage. We set up our instruments and got ready to rock. I looked out at the audience and saw near the back was Kagurazaka and near the front was Kayashima.

In the middle they got Sano to come on stage and he just stood there as Sekime and Nakatsu sung. I played the violin next to Mizuki who was on the keyboard. At one point where they sung all the 'na's' in the song, Nakatsu held the microphone to me and I sung that part, not while playing the violin of course.

-

The next day was Friday the day of the date. After school Mizuki grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room.

"Hey wait- Mizuki stop," I said as she shoved me in the room.

"You have to get ready for your date with Kayashima and I was told to help you," she said.

"Eh? I guess news got out about it huh?" I asked as I sat on my bed.

"Yea, Kayashima came back to his dorm smiling and told Nakatsu everything and Nakatsu has a big mouth. They are getting Kayashima ready in Sano's and my room," said Mizuki, "so where do you keep your clothes?"

"You do know there is a good hour till said date right?" I asked.

"I know that's why we don't have time to waste. Where are your clothes?" she asked. I showed her and she picked out a green tank top with a silver charm bracelet and a jagged black skirt and flip flops. I put it on and looked at myself.

"I haven't worn this in a while," I said as I looked.

"Now hair and I'm not going to put make up on, you look fine without it," she said.

"Thanks, I bet you wish you could do this too," I said sarcastically. She laughed and grabbed my hair brush and brushed my hair.

"You have really long hair, I like it," she said.

"It has it's ups and downs. It's hard to take care of but I like it, but it must be nice to have short air like yours," I said.

"Short hair is for lazy people," she said. My hair was down half up, half down and their were two small braids in the front and a big one in the back.

"Well I think you did a decent job, I could trust you, I sort of wished you helped Kayashima get ready. Nakatsu probably did something scary," I said standing up.

"Sano was with them so it wouldn't be that bad," she said.

"Ah true, well I think I should go, bye," I said and left for the front gates. I was standing there for a while. Those guys were taking longer then a girl. I bet it's Nakatsu's fault.

I checked my cell phone time again and it was 4:32. Then I saw Kagurazaka waltzing up to the gate and looked me over.

"What never seen me in a skirt before, because I'm sure you have, in fact you nearly pulled the skirt off of me," I said glaring at him.

"You look nice, going on a 'date'," he asked smirking at me.

"Yes I am," I said crossing my arms, "why do you care?"

"I don't," he said dropping the smirk.

"Yes you do, or else you wouldn't still be here," I said smirking at him.

"Fine you want to know why I'm here, why I'm always where you are?" he asked walking up to me.

"If it will help find a solution to my stalker problem, yes I would very much like to know," I said staring directly at him without the smirk. He then leaned down and kissed me right on the lips.

"That is why," he said after he pulled away. I was in shock and he saw so he decided to take his departure with a smug look on his face. I came out from my shock and turned to yelled at him but I then saw Kayashima standing there looking hurt.

"Kayashima-kun," I whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: It's been a while, yes, homework has picked up as well as tennis so I've been working on stories [mainly this one as fast as I can.)

"Kayashima-kun," I whispered. He stood there looking down and I walked up to him slowly.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't. . .honestly know. I was here waiting for you when he showed up and just spilled his feelings for me, in the most unorthodox way, I might add," I said. He then looked me straight in the eye.

"How do you see him?" he asked, the pain visible in his voice.

"He is just an acquaintance, if anything more it would be distant friends," I said.

"Okay, let's go," he said as he grabbed me hand and we walked down the street.

-

We went inside a small caf and got a table by the window. There was silence between us as we sat there sipping our Italian sodas. Kayashima-kun was just staring out the window as I stared at him. Eventually he turned and looked at me.

"I have to say, Sano and Nakatsu did a decent job on you," I said with a smile.

"You like it? I'm upset they didn't let me wear my striped shirt," he said.

He was wearing long dark jeans, a plain green shirt with a black button up shirt over that was unbuttoned, his shoes were flip flops as well.

"That's horrible, Kayashima without stripes should be against some law," I said and we laughed a little bit.

"You look good, Mizuki did a good job," he complimented.

"Thanks, I feel really girly wearing this though. My uniform isn't even this girly, so this is different," I said looking at my skirt.

"Well you pull off girly," he said, "so does Mizuki."

"Yeah, he is very feminine. Imagine Sano in a dress," I said and laughed at the thought, "but that's never going to happen."

"Plus he's too busy with jumping. Nakatsu told me he's going to a training soon, and a whole bunch of national level jumpers would be there."

"Really? That's great, I bet Mizuki is incredibly happy."

"Why Mizuki?"

"Well he looks up to Sano and his skills so hearing this is the best news to him."

"Ah, he seems to worry about us all, like a mother."

"Mother Mizuki, ha sounds funny."

"We should call him that just to see his reaction."

"Yea, so where to now?" I asked as Kayashima slurped the last of his soda; I had already finished mine. They're so damn good.

"Want to just walk around?" he asked as we stood up.

"Sure, sounds great to me," I said and we walked out.

"The two of us were walking down the street headed for the park. About halfway through I felt something warm cover my hand. I looked down and saw it was Kayashima's hand. I smiled up at him then laced my fingers with his.

Once at the park we began to talk. Nothing more then everyday conversations between us, but it was nice nonetheless.

"Um, the weirdest aura you've seen," I said. Currently, we were giving labels to everyone we know.

"Mizuki," he said immediately, "it's almost identical to yours."

"But he's already mother," I said.

"Yea so we can give the weird title to Minami," he said.

"Yea that works out just fine," I said smiling at him, "who has had the best aura you've sensed?"

"That's hard, because everyone has their good aura moments," he said pondering the question.

"Yea I can see that, not everyone has the same aura all the time. What's my aura now?"

"You're happy."

I nodded, "that I am."

"So what would you label me?"

"The. . .unique one," I said. He smiled and nodded in agreement. "And what about me? What's my label?"

"You're. . .I'm not so sure. I'd have to think about that one," he said, "but I'm sure it's something good."

"I sure hope so," I said.

-

We got back to the school that night and we walked to our dorm rooms. We said good night to each other and right before we went into our rooms I kissed him on the cheek and then went inside my room.

Today was fun, I can only imagine what tomorrow will be like.

I think I spoke too soon. The next day after school we were in the cafeteria watching others dance. Yes I said dance. Eight girls from St. Blossom were selected to be part of the Best Couple competition. The couples names had been posted on the bulletin board and now those couples were practicing while the rest of use loaners were sitting there staring at them.

Then a pre-recorded video came up of Sawatari-san and the guys complained about the couples.

"It was all the computer. We put your information into the computer and it chose," he said.

"I still don't get why Miyuki-chan isn't dancing," said Mizuki.

"Miyuki wasn't selected because the computer was told to pair Osaka students with St. Blossom," said Sawatari-san.

"Are you sure this is pre-recorded?" I asked.

"It can't be," said Sekime.

"Good bye," said Sawatari-san and the screen went black.

"I think you should dance in it, with Kayashima," said Nakao turning to me.

"Really? But what about Komari-chan?" I asked.

"I think she would understand that you two are dating," said Mizuki.

"I'll try," I said and I stood up and walked to the dancing couple. I tapped Komari on the shoulder and they stopped and she turned around and looked at me.

"Do you think it's at all possible that I could maybe dance with Kayashima. I wasn't on the computer list we're sort of dating," I said.

"Sure," she replied and stepped back. I then looked at Kayashima who had a big grin on.

"You have a very happy aura," I said as we started dancing.

"I know," he said. I laughed and we continued to dance.

"Nakatsu's down!" yelled a dorm 1 student and they brought him in on a stretcher. We all hurried over to him and yells of 'save him' and 'he's dead'. He sat up and talked to Mizuki, more like stuttered, and then passed out again. They carried him away and out of the cafeteria and I looked at Kayashima and nodded. He then left to Nakatsu and his room.

I sighed and left the cafeteria and walked out to the park to rest. Why did I go and butt into the dancing? I can't dance! This is hopeless. Well might as well practice, Kayashima had been dancing al afternoon and me about 30 seconds before Nakatsu the dead one was carried in.

I stood and closed my eyes and just imagined music. I held my arms out and started dancing. The shocked came to me when I felt someone place a hand on my waist and their other hand inside my hand I was holding out.

I looked up hoping it was Kayashima, but it was Kagurazaka.

"What do you want?" I asked as he spun me and now I was facing him.

"Helping you dance," he said as we stared at each other, well I glared.

"How could you even come near me after that kiss?" I spat.

"You enjoyed it, don't deny it," he said with a smirk.

"No I did not actually. You kissed me right in front of my date."

"I realized that, yea. Just to tell him that I'm not giving in without a fight."

"I'm not a prize to be won. I'm a human with feelings."

"You're just as heartless as I am."

"I can care for Kayashima enough," I said and I stomped on his foot and ran off.

Heh, I just remembered he had that training to go to soon. Oh well, he needed a good kick in the ass and I would be the one to give it him. Well me or Sano, whoever does it first.

-

That evening we were practicing again but everything stopped when Sano walked in, and get this, asked to help.  
Did a small part of you just die? Because someone out there must have gone into shock.

Well once over that shock we continued to dance.

"You got better did you practice?" asked Kayashima.

"Yea I did," I said putting a glare on.

"With who?"

"I was perfectly fine solo but then that stupid Kagurazaka came along."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yea, but I can't say the same for him. I stomped on his foot."

"Oh, I see," he replied with a giant smile.

-

I returned to my room and worked on homework. Since I was tired I then slept, and slept, and slept some more. I was worked up by someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes, well tried, but the light burned. So I turned on to my other side and groaned.

"You need to get up for school," said Kayashima as his voice came from across the room and I heard my locker/wardrobe open. I then heard it close and he walked over.

"I don't want to go to school today. I want to stay home and make cookies with you," I said sitting up and squinting at him as the sun continued to blind me.

"Here," he said and held my uniform out to me. I stood up, took it and went into the bathroom and changed. I came out and saw Kayashima holding both our bags. I sighed and we walked to school.

"Thanks for waking me up. I didn't set my alarm clock," I said as we walked through the hordes of girls.

"No problem," he said and smiled at me. He's been doing that lot lately. He must be really happy that we're dating.

"Well let's go, can't be late," I said and I grabbed his hand in a bold move and we ran to class. Luckily we got in there right as the bell rang. The teacher got us settled and we listened. I wasn't really interested in what the teacher was teaching since it was just review so I drifted off into my own land.

After school Kayashima and I worked on homework and then we practiced our dance. In my opinion he was pretty good, a little shy, but good nonetheless. As for me, well, let's just say I don't need to be tested for any performance enhancing drugs.

"Let's call it a day," I said after the tenth time of practicing.

"Alright," he said. We picked up our bags and went in different directions, he wanted to go talk with Nakatsu.

There was nothing to do in my room and the fact that I was hungry helped me make my decision to leave. Walking through the halls I saw Sano walking to his room.

"How did it go?" I asked him.

"Alright, I didn't jump," he said.

"Well maybe next time you will. You hungry, I was just heading over to the cafeteria," I offered.

"I'll meet you in there," he said and went into his room and I continued on my way to the cafeteria.

-

For some reason I couldn't sleep that. Maybe it was because it was early, only seven, or the fact that I can't get over how bad at dancing I am. I am good at sports but when it came to dancing, it's just not possible.

I got up and went outside and decided to practice to see if I'll get any better. It had been a few hours and I have to say, not to be full of myself , but I got pretty damn good. Hey you would too after two hours or so.

"One more time and I'll call it a night," I told myself and started practicing.

It all happened in slow motion. I was doing the spin, my shoe got stuck in the mud stopping my foot, but my body kept going. I heard a crack and the thump as my body made contact with the earth.

"Damn it," I yelled as I clutched my ankle. My foot was still stuck in the mud and it wouldn't come out, and I didn't want to pull because of my ankle.

_What to do? What to do? Ah, I have my cell phone_," I thought and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I first called Kayashima, off, Sano, didn't pick up, Mizuki, didn't pick up, Nakatsu, off. I called everyone that could help me but no one picked up. Now I was staring at the last phone number of a person that can help me.

"How did his number get in my phone?" I asked. I sighed and called it. I couldn't stay here like this all night.

"Moshi moshi?" he asked when he picked up.

"How did _your_ number get in _my_ phone?" I asked.

"When you were practicing the violin. I saw your phone laying there," he said.

"Well where are you now?"

"Out running, in fact I'm coming near your school now, why?"

"Well can you just come to the side yard, near the fountain, thanks," and I hung up. I guess this is where everyone says beggars can't be choosers. And since none of my friends that actually go to this school picked up. I guess I'll just have to suck it up and let Kagurazaka help me.

A few minutes later I saw him run up, stop, and look at me from my questioning face to my foot stuck in the earth.

"How did you manage to get your foot stuck?" he asked walking around and sitting down next to me.

"I was dancing and on my spin it got stuck and I heard my ankle crack," I explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then reached toward my ankle and lifted my pant leg up.

"Tell me when it hurts," he said and he touched a spot on my ankle and I twitched from pain.

"Yes that hurt, ow," I said slapping his hand away.

"It's broken, genius. Okay I'm going to try and get your foot out," he said. He reached over and as gently as he could, pulled my foot out.

"Freedom!" I yelled as I brought my foot back to me so I could inspect my ankle.

"Come on let's get you inside," he said standing up and holding a hand out to me.

"No I'm fine, I can walk easily now," I said standing up and limping my way away. After about three steps I stopped and balanced on one foot, my good foot. Kagurazaka walked up to me and grabbed my arm then in one swift movement picked me up bridal style and carried me toward the dorms.

"Hey put me down! You don't have to carry me! If you wanted to help you could have just supported me," I protested trying to get out of his arms.

"Quit moving or you'll hurt yourself more," he said as he firmly held my still. I sighed and crossed my arms as he brought me to my dorm room. He set me on the bed and the lifted my pant leg again to check on my ankle.

"It looks fine," I said completely lying.

"It's two times it's original size, I'm getting some ice and bandages for that," he said and left then quickly returned and put the ice on my ankle.

"Thanks for the help," I said not really wanting to.

"Why did you called me instead of your boyfriend?"

"Kayashima was the first person I called, then I called everyone else but no one would pick up and I couldn't sit there waiting around," I said shrugging.

"What do they all hate you now?" he asked with a hint of hope in his voice. He took the ice off and looked at my ankle. He then got on the other end of my bed and propped my ankle on his lap as he bandaged it.

"No, we're still all very good friends, they were probably just fooling around like usual," I said as I watched him finish and put the ice back on then look up at me.

"Well I don't think you'll be dancing anymore," he said.

"Oh really? How did you figure that one out?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I should get going now. Take it easy," he said moving her foot and placing it gently on the bed. Just then the door opened and Kayashima came in.

"Hey, Miyu-chan, can you help me with. . . What is he doing here?" he asked pointing to Kagurazaka still sitting on my bed.

"I was practicing and my foot got stuck in some mud and I couldn't get it out. I called everyone but no one picked up and he was the only one too, it's not like I had a choice," I said. Kagurazaka stood up.

"I'll call you later," he said and walked out but not before glaring at Kayashima. He then walked over and looked at my ankle.

"So I'm dancing with Komari?" he asked sitting next to my ankle and looking at it.

"Yea, so what did you want help on?" I asked.

"Well, a dance move," he said, "but forget it."

"I'm sorry Kayashima. I should have been more careful," I said as I looked at my ankle.

"It's alright just get better soon," he said as he lifted the ice up and looked at my ankle then set the ice back down.

"Hey Kayashima can I borrow your shampoo?" asked Nakatsu coming in.

"Yes," said Kayashima.

"What happened to you? Over practiced?" he asked walking fully into my dorm room and over to see my ankle.

"Yea, hey do you think you can go ask Dr. Umeda if I can have some crutches?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and left the room.

"You should get some sleep," said Kayashima and he stood up and got my pajamas out and stood outside my door. I told him to come in when I changed and he helped me get in bed without irritating my ankle and he smiled at me. Nakatsu dropped the crutches off and left them near my bed. I kissed Kayashima-kun's cheek before he left and we both went to sleep smiling. However I still couldn't help but think about how helpful and caring Kagurazaka was.

-

The next morning I was walking to school with Kayashima and every guy seemed to know about my mishap so they were there to help me get to school. I made the go away so I walked with only Kayashima, Nakatsu, Mizuki, and Sano.

School was boring and I decided, since I didn't and couldn't practice anymore, that I would go watch Sano practice. He didn't object and I went with him after school. I sat on the benches while he went to the changing rooms. One by one the others came out and a few looked up to see who the spectator was. I just ignored them and looked down at my ankle to see if it looked better. In my opinion, it didn't.

"What happened to you?" asked a feminine voice next to me. I turned and saw Akiha standing there.

"Oh I was practicing for the dance and broke my ankle," I said.

"Ah, poor you, so Kayashima will have to be forced to dance with a different girl? Are you jealous?" she asked.

"Jealous? Why would I be?" I asked.

"You like him don't you? You two went on a date right? Oh, or did it go badly?" she asked.

"No it was great," I said.

"So you two must be closer so you must be jealous that some other girl is dancing with your man," she said.

"No I'm not really jealous," I said turning my head and looking at Kagurazaka as he just emerged from the changing rooms.

"Or is it that you have your eye on someone else?" asked Akiha following my gaze. I slowly turned my head and looked at her.

"No," I said and stood up, grabbing my crutches and walk- hobbling away from her.

I stood near the railing and watched as finally everyone was out of the locker room. My cell phone then rang.

"Moshi moshi?" I asked not caring to look at the caller ID.

"I told you I would call you," came the voice of Kagurazaka. I turned and looked down at him as he looked up at me on his cell phone. I hung up and leaned over the railing looking at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"If you fall I'm not catching you," he said.

"Of course not, you just want an evening of taking care of my broken ankle to go to waste," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Yep. So why are you here? Sano never invites someone to watch him practice," said Kagurazaka.

"Who said I was here for him?" I asked.

"So then who else are you here for? His brother?" 

"Yes that's it, I'm here for someone that I don't know."

"Then you're here for me. Even with a broken leg you come to see me. Decided to give up on that aura guy?"

"No I'm here for Sano, he didn't object to me coming so here I am. I would be usually be with Kayashima now doing homework together but he's practicing."

"I know you have some feelings toward me," he said and walked away to go practice. I sat down and watched. There was a man giving out advice who I soon figured out was Sano's father. So we have his entire family down there, well the men at least. He has a mum and might have a sister, I don't know anything about him except that he has a brother and dad, because I'm watching them now.

Sano tried to jump, but didn't make it. Then Kagurazaka raised the bar, jumped, and made it gracefully over the bar without touching it at all. In my head I thought show off, but just ignored his childish antics for attention from me for now. Well it was either that or he was going to kick Sano's butt, I'm sorry Sano but that's what it looks like.

When they finished they lined up and the coach said something to them, I couldn't hear though. It looks like he tried talking to Sano but he just brushed him off and went to go change. I knew it was going to take me a while to get down the stairs and off the bleachers so I grabbed my crutches, stood up, and somehow managed not to kill myself getting down those stairs.

Once down I saw the others coming out of the changing rooms so I stood there waiting. He came out and before Kagurazaka could come up and talk to me we left. We walked in silence back to school, there wasn't much to talk about. We said good bye and went off in our directions. I was going to go get food. I walked in and saw them setting up for the dance.

"How's it going?" I asked as I walked over to the nearly hidden vending machine.

"All right. Oh there's a dress in your room," said Noe.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Komari is bigger then you we couldn't use the same dress," said Nakao.

"Okay, so what's the point putting it in my room, it's not like I'm ever going to wear it," I said grabbing my food and looking at them.

"You should come watch, and wear your dress, it's be fun," said Noe.

"Riight," I said and just walked away from them. I returned to my room and sure enough there was a blue and teal dress hanging up on my lockers. I put my food on my bed and walked over to it and stared at it. It had some beads on it and a small train, it was pretty. I sighed and sat down on my bed and pick up my food and took a bite out of it.

-

So I decided to dress up and, well I always planned to go to at least watch and cheer for Kayashima. I heard the grand prize was three bars of gold. There is no way our school would give three bars of solid gold to the students so I knew it had to be something more.

The first song started and the groups started their dance. It was very scary mind you.(A/N: The song they used brought back horrible 5th grade talent show memories. Someone did a skit with that song). Our sanity was saved with the end of the song and the nest group went. Mizuki and Nakatsu were dancing in this one and they did a fantastic job. Mizuki looked really beautiful in that dress, even if she is trying to hide the fact that she's a, well, she. I cheered when they finished and Kayashima and Komari went up. I watched them dance the dance I had over practiced and cheered for them when they finished. They were about to announce the winners when I looked and noticed Mizuki was missing.

"Hey can you go find Mizuki?" asked Nakatsu.

"Sure," I said getting up and left. I started going around the school. I saw her run off and decided she was going back inside. I sat down and took and rest. These crutches are annoying. I noticed I was outside of the school gates, but oh well I needed a rest. I laid down on the bench and just stared looking up at the sky.

"You're dressed up," said a certain stalker walking up.

"Don't you have a life?" I asked looking up at him as he sat on the arm rest by my head.

"Yes, you came and saw it earlier today," he said.

"True. Why are you always around when I'm outside the gate?" I asked.

"Why are you always around when I'm out running?" he asked. I looked at his attire and sure enough he was wearing his work out clothes.

"Don't know, just coincidence I guess," I said as I sat up and smoothed my dress out and then stood up and smoothed the rest of the dress out and was about to grab my crutches and I was pulled forcefully into an embrace.

"You really do look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you, not can you please let go. This is very uncomfortable," I said. He made come space between us, only enough so he can look into my eyes. I eventually had to look away because I couldn't stand his beautiful eyes staring back into mine. Yes I'll admit he does have nice eyes.

"I know you have some feeling for me. So tell me who you'd rather choose?" he asked.

"I don't know-" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't lie, I've seen the ways you look at me," he said standing up.

"I'm with Kayashima," I said.

"Doesn't mean you like him."

"Yes it does."

"You have till the meet to tell me your answer," he said and left. I stared at him and just walked back to the school and toward my room.

I saw Kayashima standing there waiting for me.

"Hey," I said.

"You were with Kagurazaka again. Why are you constantly with him?" he asked.

"I don't choose to be it just ends up that way," I said.

"Sometimes I think you'd rather be with him then me. You do make a good couple," he said.

"Do you know what your saying? How could we possible make a good couple?" I asked in outrage.

"The way you talk, and your aura seems happier when you're with him," he said raising his voice a bit, which I've never heard before.

"That's not true."

"You have till the meet to tell me who you're happier with," and Kayashima walked into his room. I walked into my room and chucked the crutches into the wall and laid down on my bed and sat there with my face in the pillow. Eventually I turned over and looked up at the ceiling and eventually fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: there are a few points in the story where people are talking but Miyuki doesn't know about their conversation. I will warn you when it begins and ends with this )

_I was surrounded by water. I looked around and saw nothing but blue. I looked up and didn't see anything. Then I felt a strong arm grab my waist and I was rising to the surface. I took and deep breath and turned our to see who saved me. I turned and looked to see-_

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Don't you hate it when you're having a good dream and your alarm goes off? Yea so do I. I was having a hard time. The meet kept drawing closer and closer, making me more and more stressed. On top of the decision that has fallen into my hands (I knew males were stupid), but I also have to participate in the stupid dorm room competiton. So thie year the meet is being held at Osaka High and we have to do an opening performance. We decided to make one dorm room do it and they also get to go to 'Hawaii' as their prize. To decide the winner we have a compitition and I'm stuck participating in it. How? I don't know. Since my ankle has healed enough that I don't need crutches but it still hurts to walk on so I limp, but it's better then crutches.

The compitition was laterand right now I've decided to wak around with Mizuki. She could always help when I have problems. I mean she isn't exactly a walking fortune cookie, but still she will always figure something out.

"I have no idea what you should do," she declared.

"Really? Nothing at all?" I asked.

"Well I could say follow your heart but I'm sure already figured that one out and it isn't working for you," she said going into serious thinking.

"Yea I did, and no it did not. Arg what am I going to do?!" I said frustrated as I put my head in my hands and sat down on a bench we were passing.

"You're smart you'll think of something," said Mizuki sitting down next to me an putting a reassuring hand on my back.

"How are you holding up? Anyone find out your secret?" I asked sitting up straight and looking at her.

"Well," she said looking down.

"Who found out?"

"I think Nakatsu found out."

"Oh what makes you think that?"

"He confessed his feelings for me and hugged me when I was in my dress, which I wasn't wear what I usual wear to hide my identity."

"Oh, so what's so bad about that? Nakatsu's a funny guy and loves soccer."

"Yea," she said slowly and in thought.

"But you also like Sano."

"Yes, I do. I guess we both have boy problems huh?"

"But your two aren't forcing you to make a decision."

"Yes, thank god. Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude-"

"It's alright. Want to get back now?"

"Sure," she said and we both stood up and headed back to the school. On the way we passed by a clothes store and Mizuki stopped and I stopped and looked too.

"Hey Miyuki, let's get you a new outfit for the meet. So you can impress your choice," said Mizuki looking at me with a smile.

"I think I've already impressed them both, but sure since you can't do this everyday," I said and we went in and looked around at the different clothes. She picked out a pair of long shorts that were brown with blue pinstripes and a blue tank top that matched and stripes. I liked it since it was cheap and simple and I bought it. 

We then went back to the school and we split up and I went to my room to, yep, read.

-

It was time for the challenge and for some reason the St. Blossom girls, Hibari and them, got to pick what it was and they got to judge.

"90 game challenge, there will be 90 different challenges in total and we'll be able to see the three dorms actual strengths.

The first one was a jump rope competiton that I couldn't participate in thanks to the ankle. That's when I noticed Sano seemed to be really competitive against Nakatsu. Maybe Nakatsu really knew Mizuki's secret and their fighting over her? Why can't Kagurazaka and Kayashima do that for me instead of putting pressure on me? Who knows.

Next was holding your breathe under water and when I said I didn't want to no one pressed on that I should since they knew my relationship with water.

I did however participate in sit ups and I was close to winning but Nakatsu and Sano were there to win Mizuki over.

Then there was TP rolling. Whoever came up with that one is very special. . .in the brain. Mizuki did that one instead of me as I watched and just laughed at it.

The next was girl talk, which Sano won. I didn't even know what she said. Makes me want to question Sano now.

I participated in fire making and won that one. It's just a simple understanding of friction. Which I know fairly a lot about. We also enjoyed torturing Nakatsu with our hot sticks. Mine was on fire and I held it near his face and he screamed and ran out.

Now it was lunch time and I couldn't sit with Mizuki since she was with Kayashima so I went to a bench and sat there by myself and ate lunch. At that moment I felt truly alone. I mean this conflict with Kayashima and Kagurazaka is a problem for me right now since it's stressing. I can't hangout with anyone else in school. And Mizuki has her own problems. I just decided to not eat my lunch and put it on the floor and laid down on the bench in a ball and closed my eyes.

I guess all this is a shock for me. I've never EVER been in a situation like this before and it can be life changing. I sighed and felt tears on come out and down my face. I stayed there even when they were calling everyone in to start the games up again. I just rested there with my eyes closed trying to think about everything. I went back to my old life, when it was just me and my mum. We told each other everything there was no such thing as secrets. We would tell how our day went and whenever I was down she'd take me out to see a movie and get ice cream, that always cheered me up when I was down. Right now it doesn't seem like it will help at all.

About an hour later I heard someone approach slowly and then sit down next to me on the bench. I wasn't asleep I just looked like it. I soon heard footsteps lead away from me and then I remember falling into a deep sleep

Kayashima walked up to Toukyo Gakuen and found the track field. Sure enough, there he was running around the track. Kayashima cautiously walked up to Kagurazaka who was now walking toward him.

"What you doing here aura freak?" asked Kagurazaka.

"It's about Miyuki," he said.

"I'm not giving her up," replied Kagurazaka quickly.

"I know, but this decision she has to make is tearing her apart physically and mentally," said Kayashima calmly.

"What decision?"

"You asked her to choose between us, as did I, and on the day of the meet we will find out who it is," responded Kayashima.

"Well that's your own fault."

"Well she would have had to make that decision from your question anyhow."

"So what do you want to do? I'm still holding up my question and she better answer it."

"I can't change your mind about that, but I think we should battle for her instead of put so much pressure on her."

"What can we possibly battle on. You can't jump and I can't predict how people feel."

"I know."

"Make her make the decision. Now can you go I have to keep practicing," said Kagurazaka and he ran off.

Kayashima walked back to the school and went back to where I was sleeping.

I woke up and noticed someone staring at my back. I rolled over and saw Mizuki standing there.

"I was just coming to get you, were you sleeping here this entire time?" asked Mizuki walking over and squatting down next to me.

"Yes, I fell asleep," I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I then stood up and I walked back to the dorms with Mizuki.

"Are you hungry I noticed you didn't eat lunch," she said.

"Oh, I'm not hungry. I think I'll go play some violin. Bye," I said and walked back to my room. I picked up my violin and started playing my mother's favorite song. It was a song that I had created when I was ten. We were at the beach and I got inspiration from a bird feather the landed on top of a wave and then was sucked under the water. I then fell to my knees and started crying halfway through the song.

"Mum, I miss you so much. I never had this trouble when you were alive. I wish I did because you would understand. I don't know what to do at all it's all so confusing. Mum, mum, mum. . ." I trailed off and curled up in ball on my floor crying. I heard a knock on my door and I didn't respond. The door opened a bit and someone walked to me and knelt down next to me.

"Whoa, are you okay? You aren't going suicidal on us are you?" asked Nakatsu.

"No I'm fine, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. You have your own problems," I said trying to wipe the tears that kept coming. I then tried to put the violin away but my hands were too shaky.

"You're not fine," said Nakatsu putting my violin away from me.

"Yes I am, I don't need help," I said standing up and putting my case in my corner.

"Come here," said Nakatsu and I walked over to him and he gave me a hug. I cried on his shoulder and then I heard the door across the hall close. Eventually I pulled away and thanked him. He nodded and left my room, closing the door on the way.

I didn't have anything better to do so I decided to get some sleep.

"Miyuki is the strongest person here, in my opinion, and I have never seen, or could imagine, her so broken, ever," said Nakatsu as a few dorm 2 members were in the cafeteria.

"She's having boy troubles," said Mizuki.

"Really?" they asked shocked.

"I thought she was with Kayashima though, what' so troubling about that?" asked Minami.

"Well she's been having some feeling for Kagurazaka," said Mizuki.

"I thought he just liked her, but she has some feelings for him?" asked Sano.

"Yea, she's having a hard time, especially since all these problems that she use to have she had her mum to help her," said Mizuki.

"And her aunt is out of town," said Nakao.

"So we're all she has to talk to. So tomorrow we shall help her," said Minami.

"There's a problem, she isn't admitting there's a problem. She just dismisses it," said Nakatsu.

"Well we have to help her. It isn't good for anyone to be like that," said Sano.

"Yes," the others replied.

"So where should we start?" asked Nakatsu.

"I'll go give her some food. She hasn't been eating," said Sano and he stood up and got some food and put it on a tray.

"That's true, she said she hasn't been hungry, but Sano, make her eat it anyway," said Mizuki. Sano nodded and headed to my room.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I looked over hoping to see Kayashima waking me up for school or something. Just like he used to do, but no, I saw Sano sitting there.

"What?" I asked rubbing my eye and sitting up.

"I brought you some food, and I'm no leaving to you eat it," he said holding a tray out to me. I looked at it and took it.

"But I'm not hungry, surly Mizuki has told you so," I said looking up at him.

"He has, but he also said for me to make sure you eat. So go ahead, unless you want to stay in here forever with me. I'm sure I don't want to be here for the rest of my life," said Sano.

"Then leave, no one is forcing you to stay," I said.

"Just eat," he said. I nodded and picked my chopsticks and took a bite of rice.

"Happy?" I asked after I swallowed, which was hard since it seemed it just didn't want to go down.

"Yes, and this decision you have to make, don't punish yourself because of some stupid guys. Now get some rest you have a big day tomorrow," he said and left. I just stared at the door, then put the tray of food next to my bed and went to sleep.

-

The day of the meet has finally arrived. I got up very slowly, I felt very weak and light headed, probably form lack of food but I can't help it if it just doesn't want to go down. I put the outfit on that Mizuki picked out for me and just sat there thinking. I had made up my mind that morning in the shower. It was the only way things could be and I knew I was making the perfect choice.

When the meet was about to start I got up and started walking. No one was around because they were there for other events. I was taking my time so I knew I would get there just around the time the jumping started. I promised myself I would watch, to support Sano.

As I was walking, however, I saw Hibari walking holding something in her hand and she seemed to be in a daze.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you dying to see Sano jump?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"Yea, whatever," she replied still in her own little world. I just looked at her and then at what she was holding. It was Mizuki's wallet, I recognize it.

"Why do you have Mizuki's wallet. You didn't steal it from him did you?" I asked making a grab for it.

"No I want to return it. Ma-maybe Sano will be with. . .him when I do," she said stuttering.

"Weird-o," I said and walked away from her, hoping whatever disease she has isn't contagious. I continued to take my long route to the track field. I eventually heard the cheers of many fan girls and I new Sano must be about to jump so I quickened my pace. All of a sudden I stopped and grabbed my head. Everything seemed to be spinning and I fell to my knees and tried to get a grasp on the world but everything was still spinning.

Then there was black. The last thing I heard before I heard silence were the groans of disappointment, but not for me.

-

I woke up to white and a light being on my face. I sat up and looked around. I felt a slight ting in my arm and looked and sat it hooked up to a bag of clear stuff which resembles water but I don't think it was quite only water. I looked over at it and just watched it as it dripped every now that then.

The door soon opened and I looked and saw a doctor walk in. He just looked at my clipboard and then at me.

"You haven't been eating and getting the proper nutrition. Everything else was fine. If this is going to be a continuing problem I suggest you see a therapist," he said.

"No, I'm fine. I just felt like every time I would try to eat I wanted to barf it up, but after today I'll be back to my normal self, thank you," I said. He nodded and left. Soon Sano, Mizuki, Nakatsu, Minami, and Nakao all walked in.

"I thought you ate some food," said Sano.

"That one bite. I couldn't stomach anymore," I said.

"Well you can go when you want," said Nakatsu.

"Okay," I said nodding to them.

"And about that decision you have to make," said Minami.

"Kayashima and Kagurazaka are here," said Nakao. I went silent.

"Should we send them in?" asked Mizuki. I just looked down and nodded my head. They all left and soon the two walked in. I looked up and started laughing, very hard.

"What's so funny?" asked Kayashima.

"Kagurazaka, I love the shorts," I said. He was still wearing his track outfit, you know those short shorts. And his outfit was entirely blue.

"I don't need this, what is wrong with you?" he asked. I stopped laughing and looked serious.

"I told you she was being ripped apart," said Kayashima.

"It was like half of my wanted to be with Kagurazaka and half of my wanted to be with Kayashima," I said.

"So who does all of you want?" asked Kagurazaka.

"All of me has decided that, out of you two whom I both like, I would rather be with," I started. Then the doctor had the worst timing in the world. My door opened and he walked in. He looked Kagurazaka over with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-wearing' look and then turned to me.

"I'm sorry to force you like this, but we need the bed, do you think you can leave? Here are you clothes," eh said handing me my skirt and shirt. I took them and all three left the room. I changed and then we all left the hospital. Back at the school, I walked off with Kagurazaka and Kayashima and I sat down on a bench and they stared at me. I looked at both of them with a serious face.

"Back to what I was saying, I have decided to. . .not to be with either of you," I said.

"EH?" they both asked looking at me. I guess they weren't expecting that.

"Well you two put so much on me and nearly almost killed me from malnutrition and I believed no guy was worth that pain," I said.

"I completely understand," said Kayashima.

"I understand, but I will not give you up," said Kagurazaka. I looked shocked up at him.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"No matter what your decision I will fight against anyone for you," said Kagurazaka.

"I never knew you would be so dedicated for me," I said shocked.

"Then I will fight for her as well," said Kayashima.

"I don't understand males. First they make me decide, making me end up in the hospital, and then when I say I don't want a relationship they finally decided to make it their decision who I get, just perfect," I said to myself. I then stood up and walked away from them.


	13. Chapter 13

The celebration for Sano coming in second place was quite boring and in the middle of it, of course, there was an announcement for the Osaka High Festival. I left then not caring about anymore festivals. I don't know what it is but I just didn't seem to care anymore. Maybe it was I was lonely or that I was fed up over Kagurazaka and Kayashima fighting over me.

So far they each tried to take me on a romantic date. For Kayashima he took me on a dinner, but sensed a ghost in the middle of it and we had to leave since it was an evil minded spirit. Kagurazaka took me to see a movie, a cheesy romance movie. Halfway through I looked at him and he looked at me and I raised my eyebrow at him. He got the hint and we left.

Clearly they weren't looking so great. Kayashima, I'm happy that he 'protected' us, but serious I didn't read any reports in the newspaper about a diner getting attack by mysterious force. And Kagurazaka just doesn't know me too well.

What did make me happy was hearing from my aunt, finally.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Okay," I said.

"Tell me everything that has happen," she said.

"We had the tournament, Sano lost but we did decent, we've been fooling around, oh and KayashimaandKagurazakamademedecidedbetweenthemandIendedupinthehostpital," I said the last part fast and low.

"Say the last part again, please," she said.

"Kayashima and Kagurazaka made me decide between them and I ended up in the hospital due to the stress of the decision," I sighed.

"You need to tell me these things, there is a reason why I'm your guardian and not my sister," she said.

"Wait, hold it, I have another aunt?"

"Yes Akiha is my younger sister."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well we wanted to see how you can handle yourself alone. She's been watching over you while I've been away."

"Thanks for the info. When are you coming home?"

"Soon, but before I come home I have a decision for you to make."

"Not one that will put me in a hospital I hope."

"No, it's simple. Do you wish to continue studying at Osaka Gakuen and get your future influence from guys, or do you want to study abroad in California?"

"Wow that's a good question to ask."

"You don't have to make a decision now, but when I return I would like and answer, okay?"

"Understood."

"Good, now I have to go, stay you. Bye."

She hung up and I had to go aunt hunting. I walked out and around when I saw Nakatsu and Sano talking to each other about something pretty serious.

"Why so serious?" I asked the two as I walked up. They turned to me and Nakatsu had a lot of surprises.

"Oh, n-nothing," he stuttered.

"Hibari has Mizuki's wallet and passport," explained Sano.

"So Hibari knows?" I asked, "How did she get a hold of it?"

"Mizuki dropped it," said Sano.

"Does she know about this?"

"No, we don't need her to worry."

"Wait, hold it, how do you know Mizuki's a girl?" asked Nakatsu, butting in.

"Not so loud," I said and Sano hit him in the back of the head.

"Well maybe it's just time for her to be exposed. It was going to happen one of these days," I said," well do the best you can. I think I'll go pay a visit to Kayashima.

I left and knocked on the dorm room to Nakatsu and Kayashima. The door opened and I went in. Kayashima was looking at me from up on the left.

"You've known haven't you? About the girl?" I asked. He nodded.

"What about her?" he asked.

"Hibari found her wallet and passport," I said as I walked up and sat next to him on his bed.

"No one else knows, right?" he asked worried.

"Still only Sano, Nakatsu, you and me only know. Oh and the doctor."

"Okay what if it gets out?"

"I don't know, most likely Mizuki will be exposed, but it was bound to happen sonner or later."

"Yea, so how have you been. I mean since this whole war between Kagurazaka and I?"

"It's been, well to be honest, really entertaining. I mean I've never had two guys that like me so much they'd fight over me."

"Oh, well I have something to tell you. One of the Hibari four asked me out."

"That's great. SO now all we have to do is find someone for Kagurazaka and I'm free!"

"You mean you really didn't want to get with either of us?"

"At first, yes, but now it seemed to have reached insanity."

"Well I hope you get your freedom."

"And god luck with the Hibari follower. Night," I got up, smiled at him then went to my room and slept.

-

"We need to figure out what we're doing for the Osaka Festival," said Sekime as him and Mizuki stood at the head of the class.

"I say a martial arts demonstration," said someone in dorm 1.

"No a strange play," said someone from dorm 3.

"No a musical."

"Have you no pride. It should be a Maid Caf," said someone from dorm 2.

They then got into a fight. I got up and walked over to Mizuki, I reached her just as Sekime ran off to join the fight.

"Boys," we said in unison and started laughing.

"You might want t take charge right about now," I said to Mizuki.

"Right," she said and then yelled at them. Giving everyone, mainly me, a near heart attack. "We'll have a vote," she compromised. So everyone made their vote.

"Okay, we have one vote for 'anything besides those for the sake of humanity' which we all know who's that is," said Sekime reading my vote. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"What?" I asked shrugging. They just shook their heads and looked back to the front.

"And the rest voted for Maid Caf," said Sekime

"Not even one vote for the other dorms," said someone in dorm 2, I couldn't see. Dorm's 1 and 3 just shrugged.

"Then it's decided," said Mizuki.

"Oh brother," I said, REALLY not wanting to participate in this one.

-

That evening we were in the cafeteria when Sekime ran in.

"There's a girl dressed as a guy in Osaka Gakuen!" he announced. I turned and looked at Nakatsu and Sano and they looked back at me.

"But this is an all guys school," said someone across the room.

"That's why she dressed as a guy," said another person.

So it begins, the exposure of a true friend.

-

The next day all the dorms were trying to find the female. Dorm 2 had the assistance of Noe's machines. He made one that you walk through and it will specify your gender.

"Why must I go through this. I'm quite sure you know I'm a female," I said. Someone just pushed me from behind and I went through and it said female, "shocker there huh?"

Soon it was Mizuki's turn I looked at Nakatsu and he unplugged the machine and then Sano went through right as Nakatsu plugged it back in.

"You're a guy keep moving Mizuki," said Noe.

At the end everyone was the gender they should be, which I'm happy about.

"Someone made a mistake after all."

"What will really happen it there was a girl?"

"She should be expelled."

"They deceived the school and we're also being kept completely in the dark."

"We can't forgive the traitor."

Poor Mizuki. She must not feel so great right now. I was sitting on the steps so I couldn't see any of their expressions.

"But she has already been with us as a guy for a while now so it's not bad if we continue on like this, right?" asked Nakatsu. Finally he decides to help Mizuki out.

"No, no I can't do it."

"I still feel weird about it"

"Indeed. It's not a good feeling being lied too," said Sekime.

"If it was me. I'll end our friendship immediately," said Nakao. Everyone started talking and I just stood up and left back to my room.

-

The next day I decided that once class was over I would spend it in my aunt's office. She was coming home today and I was excited to see her again.

"Excited?" asked Sawatari as he dusted something that he already dusted. I turned around in the couch and looked at him.

"Of course, I haven't seen her in forever," I said.

"Well I'm back," I heard her say form the doorway. I got and ran and hugged her. She hugged me back and laughed a little bit.

"Welcome home. I see you survived," I said as I pulled away and she rolled her suitcase in and turned to Sawatari-san.

"You did a good job in my place. Where's your plant?" she asked.

"Ah," said Sawatari-san looking around. He forgot the plant died and had to be thrown away.

"You better fill out a resignation form," she said with a serious expression.

"What?" asked Sawatari-san shocked.

"Kidding," she said and then came over and sat next to me on the couch. "How have you been?" she asked.

"Good," I said.

"What about your boy problems?"

"Kayashima was asked out, and I'm trying to find a girl for Kagurazaka."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know. Wait, and idea just came to me. Do you think he can participate in Osaka Festival?"

"Sure, but why?"

"You see since this school has all of the most handsome guys girls from all over come to see our events. Maybe one will like Kagurazaka and he will like her back."

"That is very ingenious. I agree, he can participate. Go tell him the festival starts in two days," she said and pushed me up. I ran out and walked out. I pulled my cell phone and called him but he wasn't picking up.

"Hmm he must be n the track," I said to myself. I walked to Toukyo Gakuen and walked to their field and sure enough there he was. I then got on the track and ran next to him.

"What, are you, doing here?" he asked in between breathes.

"If you want to know you have to stop running,' I said. And just like that he stopped running and I kept running.

"OI!" he yelled and started to chase after me. I ran as fast as I could and out of the school with him still chasing me. Eventually I ran into a shop and started walking once inside. I then bought two bottles of water. Once paid I saw him run toward the store and when he reached it I held the water out to him.

"O-oh, thanks," he said taking it, "so what did you want to talk about?"

"You. Kagurazaka, are requested to participate in Osaka's festival with, of course, permission from the principal," I said.

"Why would I want to do that?" he asked and then took a sip of his water.

"Because you want to get closer to me and knowing how I party is one way," I said. He just looked at me, "okay well I'm trying to find a girl for you and our events usually draw large crowds of girls."

"Why are you trying to find me a girl, I already found one,' he said.

"Someone besides me," I said.

"Fine I'll go, but if I don't find anyone you have to agree to let me take you out on another date," he said.

"Deal," I said and held my hand out to him.

"So what are you doing in the festival exactly," he asked.

"My class is doing a maid caf and then the next of the festival there's going to be a fashion show where the guys dress up in, well, dresses," I said.

"WHAT?!" he asked stopping and turning to me.

"You already agreed you have to participate," I said with a smirk.

"No, not anymore, no way," he said.

"We made a deal," I said.

"Argh," he said.

"You should learn to know what you're agreeing to before you do," I said.

"Yea," he said.

-

Preparations for the maid caf were underway the next day. Mizuki and I were in charge of hanging the sign. Mizuki climbed up on the ladder and hung the sign when someone bumped into the ladder and Mizuki came crashing down. I tried to catch her but she fell on top of me and my head made impact with the tiled floor and I was knocked unconscious.

I woke up and noticed it was night time. I sat up and grabbed my head as it start to thump. I turned and saw I was in my room. Kayashima was sitting on my chair and when I sat up he got up and walked over to me.

"You were out for a few hours, and I think there is something you should know about Mizuki. The who school knows now, well the students, they saw her vest when she was knocked out as well," he said.

"Oh, thank you for telling me. How did I get here?" I asked.

"I carried you here, Mizuki occupied the bed in the doctor's office so I brought you here," he said.

"Oh thanks a lot."

"I didn't want to leave you there in the hallway with a bunch of guys staring at you."

"Good choice. It's odd it feels like we haven't really talked much recently. I'm probably to blame. Come here," I said and patted the bed next to me. He walked over and sat down next to me. "So how have you and that Hibari Four girl been?" I asked.

"Nothing much yet," he said.

"Give it time."

"How have things been going for finding a girl for Kagurazaka?"

"Oh, I got permission for him to participate in the festival so maybe it's happen that way."

"It's a good plan. I have to go talk to Nakatsu, we should talk like this sometime again," he said and got up and walked out. I pulled my cell phone out and called Mizuki.

"Hey Mizuki can you come to my room we need to talk," I said when she picked up.

"Sure I'll be right over," she said. We hung up and I wait. Eventually I heard and knocked and then she came into my room.

"Come sit," I said. She walked over and sat next to me.

"How do you feel, sorry for knocking you out," she said.

"Oh it's all right, I'm fine. But what about you. You're exposed right? What are you going to do now. Also you finally saw Sano jump didn't you?" I asked.

"Yea, I don't know. I decided I would wait to see the reaction and then decide whether I should go back to America or not."

"Okay, because I want to tell you this. What ever you do, I'm staying with you."

"Wait, does that mean-"

"My aunt asked me if I wanted to get away from here and learn in a more girl friendly environment in America. I haven't given her a decision but, I want to be somewhere where I know someone."

"Oh, well when I decide I'll be sure to tell you."

"Okay, now go get some rest you'll need it for tomorrow," I said and she left. I sighed and then got up and went to the cafeteria for food.

-

The next day in class I got there early so I just slept. I heard some commotion but didn't bother to acknowledge it. Completely forgetting about Mizuki and what she is most likely going through today. The teacher came and Sekime woke me up.

In P.E. we were playing basketball and I was on Mizuki, Sano, and Nakatsu's team. Mizuki was being shoved around more then usual because of her secret. Then she made a basket and the other cheered.

"Looks like girls can play," said someone on the other team.

"What am I a duck?" I asked because I have made many shots on them.

"N-n-no, I'm just saying," he stuttered.

"Uh-huh, sure," I said taking the basketball and chucking it at his head which he wasn't expecting so it hit him square in the head.

For some reason that afternoon, when we were trying to set up festival decorations, the guys were being nicer to Mizuki. I don't know why but I'm happy. They are treating her the way they use to. Man I have to stop falling a sleep through things.

My phone then rang and I saw that it was Mizuki calling.

"Moshi Moshi," I said.

"I've decided to go back to California," she said.

"Okay then I've decided I will go with you. We'll get away from this boy infested school," I said. She laughed and we then hung up. I decided not to keep this secret so I made my way to the cafeteria where I noticed a lot of the guys were hanging out.

I stood up on the chair and clapped my hands together.

"Everyone shut up, I need to tell you something," I said and they all went quiet in a heartbeat, "thank you. Soon I will be no longer attending this school and I will be going to study abroad in America."

Everyone was silent and was just staring at me.

"No you can't go!" said Sekime.

"We'll miss you too much," said Noe.

"What about Kayashima. He's never been this close to a girl before," said Nakatsu.

"I understand none of you want me to go. But don't you wish what's best for me?" I asked.

"Yes," they all muttered.

"And Kayashima, can we go talk outside?" I asked. He nodded and we went outside and sat on a bench.

"I hope you do well in America," he said.

"Thanks, and I hope your life here will be great for you. I will come a visit whenever I get the chance," I said.

"That would be nice," he said smiling at me I smiled back.

"I like your smile, it's kawai," I said poking his cheek.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but I'll give you one more chance."

"Actually never mind, it's not important."

"I won't persist but maybe someday you'll ask me."

"Yea."

"Well let's go and try to have fun while I'm here."

We got up and went back to the cafeteria and got some food.

-

The next day was the festival and our class was in a circle and Nakatsu just told us the prize. It was a notebook with pictures in it from the year.

"For Miyuki's sake we should win. So she will remember us," said Sekime.

"Hey I will always remember you," I said putting an arm around Sekime's neck and hugging him.

"Okay, okay," he said and I let go and the others laughed.

"Let's win!" they all yelled and left to get ready. Mizuki and I went to our changing room and we had the typical black and white dress to wear. I didn't mind much I wouldn't notice it much, because I know I'm going to have fun. I but my hair up into a messy bun and put the head piece on and then slipped the shiny Mary Janes on and Mizuki and I went to greet people at the door of the class room.

Others were in the classroom and some were outside luring- I mean, inviting people in, yes inviting them in. A few girls came and Mizuki, Kayashima, and I greeted then nicely and they were happy, said we were cute, all the jazz and right when they walk in you see Sano and Nakatsu looking very uncomfortable in their dresses. They didn't look so great in them either. I mean I would pay for them to get out of the dresses, especially Nakatsu, that's something I really don't want to see again, ever.

"We have a big one next," said Sekime. We turned around to greet who it was and low and behold guess who walks through our heart shaped door (don't worry I already plotted to burn it down. You would too after you hit your head on it numerous times). Why it's the one person that shows up at our most awkward times, Kagurazaka.

"Was I suppose to come today?" he asked.

"You're early," I said.

"So I think we already know, but who would you like to serve you?" asked Sekime. Kagurazaka just pointed to me and I moved and Sano was next to me so I looked like it was him.

"S-sano?!" they all asked shocked. Mizuki and I laughed and watched as Sano served Kagurazaka. It was funny as hell, which I never knew hell was funny but with this expression it now is.

Eventually we got a brake and Kayashima went off with the Hibari Four girl. Others went to go hang out with their girlfriends, and since Im a loner I stayed and served girls, which was HIGHLY uncomfortable for me, and them.

Soon it was time for the fashion show and I went off to change and to show Kagurazaka his dress. His face paled when he saw it's purple, flowery-ness. I laughed and pushed him in to change. I personally had a beautiful dress. It was light blue and black. The light blue was underneath and the halter while the black was on top revealing the blue underneath. I finished quickly because, well, I'm a girl I'm use to this. I knocked on Kagurazaka's door and asked if he was done. He said yes and came out and I start laughing so hard.

"I'll help you get the wig on," I said and he found and chair and sat down and I put the wig on and smoothed it out. I then saw Kayashima came in and eventually I had to go and help him with his dress it was difficult to put on. I then helped him with his wig and we were ready to go on stage. Kagurazaka went on second and he got a lot of cheers. I went on third and I could hear the guys cheering in the background. I curtsied and then ran off much like in the fashion Kagurazaka did but I didn't trip. (A/N: I swear if he had just fallen flat on his face it would have made up form my eyes burning at the site of Shirota in a dress, a very ugly dress at that).

"And the dress contest winner is," said the miscellaneous announcer guy whom I've never seen before in my life, "Sano Izumi."

"Eh? Why not one of the girls win?" asked the guys ganging up on the announcer. I walked over and pushed them back.

"I told him that Mizuki and I don't count since we're girls, and well, automatically look better then you in a dress," I said and they calmed down and 'ah'ed in understandment.

-

We were in the cafeteria at the 'climax of the festival' as Sekime so nicely put it. We were goingt o go party the guys ran out there and I noticed Sano and Mizuki hang back and then Sano went and joined the guys. I turned around and saw Mizuki and walked over to her.

"You didn't tell a single one of them did you," I said.

"No I couldn't bring myself to that disappointment," she said.

"Well I told them I was going and they seemed happy for me," I said.

"It's different,' she whispered.

"Yea I know. Well we should enjoy our time and not sit around worrying about these bunch of losers," I said.

"Right," she said we went off.

-

It was that day we left, as in Mizuki and I. I had everything packed and set. Mizuki was saying goodbye to everything and we were going to leave without everyone noticing. You see I told them I was leaving, but not when. We walked along the road and Mizuki stopped to look at the flowers that grew along there. That's when we heard someone talk from behind.

"You aren't thinking of leaving without saying good-bye?"

We turned and saw everyone, literally, standing there to, I assume, see us off. Mizuki ran and greeted them and I just sort of sanely walked. I got there and Nakatsu was at the front with a very grumpy face on.

"Why didn't you tell anyone when you were leaving?" asked Nakatsu looking at me, "and you didn't tell anyone that you were leaving at all."

"Sorry," we said casually.

"It would have been to painful for me," she said, "Nakatsu take care of yourself."

Apparently he was very grumpy because he ran off with Sano to follow. She walked forward and one by one they gave her some advice and goodbyes. When she got to my aunt Akiha she was given a photo album with all of us in it and many memories. Then my other aunt, the one I knew was my aunt, came out with Sawatari-san and did something incredible. They gave graduated Mizuki from Osaka Gakuen.

"Your turn Miyuki," said Nakao-kun turning to me.

"Sure," I said. They each said good bye to me. I came up to the Hibari Four and turned to the one with Kayashima.

"You treat Kayashima nicely, he's a great guy," I said.

"I will, thank you," she said.

"Thank you for what?"

"Well if you got with him I wouldn't stand a chance. I would have fought for the one I love but it would have been tough."

"Ah, well your welcome then."

"But what about you, would you fight for the one you love?"

"Yes."

"And who would you fight for?"

I looked over all the guys and then turned back to her, "All of them."

I moved on to the next good bye. Sano and Nakatsu went before Kagurazaka and Kayashima who went at the same time.

"We'll miss you," said Kayashima.

"Even if we made you fight over us," said Kagurazaka.

"You have a good aura now, keep it that way," said Kayashima holding his hands up.

"Well now that I've been instructed to, how can I resist?" I asked and we laughed a bit, "well bye you two," I said and we had a three person group hug, except it was more of those two hugging me.

"Miyuki-chan I have something for you," said Akiha. She walked over and handed me a much bigger photo album but I knew the others threw in other stuff since they knew I was leaving.

"You will be leaving with Mizuki soon you should go. Call me and I'll set up the dates when you come back," said my aunt.

"Come back smarter then these guys," whispered Sawatari-san.

"I already am though," I said. We laughed and Dr. Umeda loaded us up on the bus. Sano came along for the ride and they asked me who I wanted to bring. I couldn't make up my mind so I brought Kayashima, his girlfriend, and Kagurazaka.

Now the bus ride to the airport, I don't think it could have gotten even more uncomfortable. I soon noticed Sano get up and go to the back where Mizuki was. I just ignored it and watched outside at the passing cars.

At the airport we said our good byes to everyone. When Mizuki and Sano kissed I cheered with the others and I smiled at the new couple. We got to the terminal (A/N: Why do they call it a terminal? It's like 'you will die here, ahahahaha') I hugged everyone a hug good bye, except Dr. Umeda since I hardly know the guy. We boarded the plane and took our seats next to each other.

"So you going to be happy, I mean you just got with Sano and you're going away," I said.

"I'm fine, what about you, Kagurazaka didn't exactly get a girl," she said.

"No he didn't, oh well, his problem now," I said with a shrug.

"You know what I always thought, you and Kayashima would get together."

"To be honest so did I but then when I could, it just didn't seem right."

"Maybe you'll find some cute American guy."

"Doubtful."

We laughed at that.

While Mizuki slept on the flight I opened my photo album and saw that inside the pages were many photos of the guys and me and Mizuki but also letters from all of them. Even Hibari Four members and Kagurazaka. I smiled and closed to read then when I missed them.

-

It had been awhile since I've been in California (A/N: Just for the record the 'California' in the show was not California. It was all CGI and green screen. How do I know? Well one I live in California and you can't find big houses with a yard anywhere except in Beverly Hills and that house looked to be located in the middle of nowhere. And two the graphics were not so great. Yea I laughed at their take on California.)

There was no school today and I was going to go out and get some new movies and some snacks when I saw an arrow land. I picked it up and unrolled it.

"How did Osaka Sports get over here?" I asked. I unrolled it and read it, "Oh hell."

I quickly ran into my room and put the paper on my desk and called Mizuki.

"They're coming here!" we both yelled to each other at the same time.

The end (well until the special).


End file.
